Even More Lunacy And Love
by AmyFelton123
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are together, finally. They went through so many ups and downs that surely nothing else could happe to them. Think again.   Sequel to Shyness, Lunacy and Maybe Even Love.
1. The Necklace

_**A/N: So, here's the sequel to Shyness, Lunacy and Maybe Even Love! Even More Lunacy and Love, is a little different to it's prequel in the way's it's written. I won't have the just plain dialogue chapters, because I want to have alternate Points of View just to see what it's like! I'm also trying to make my chapters longer as well. This first Chapter is a little opening chapter just to get everyone back into the story!**_

* * *

The noise Diagon Alley created still managed to overwhelm Scorpius, every time he walked down it he would have to dodge numerous Witches and Wizards carrying enormous bags and pushing carts. He and Albus would have to push through the crowds of people just to get to one shop, after only 5 minutes of walking he would already be exhausted.

"Can we get off the street?" Albus shouted over the noise, Scorpius who had been thinking exactly the same let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Scorpius replied as they pushed their way to the side of the street, Scorpius felt Albus stumble and he collided with his back. Scorpius went flying forward Al still hanging onto him, they both hit the ground landing in a heap on the side of the street.

"Come on Al, watch where you're going mate!" Scorpius wheezed as he lifted himself from the ground, he brushed himself off and watched trying not to laugh as Albus lay there groaning. "Al, get up."

"That's easier than it sounds!" Al moaned and he rolled onto his back and slowly got up. He groaned before saying, "They really need to have an over flow system on this place!" Scorpius laughed as Al rubbed his head, obviously trying to get rid of his dizziness. Scorpius looked up to see the shop entrance they were standing in : _Spelloyal Antiques. _Scorpius hummed in curiosity, he'd never been in an Antiques shop before. Rumours were you could find some really valuable stuff in these places.

"Come Al, let's go in here" Al groaned inappreciatively as Scorpius dragged him by the arm into he store. The shelves were piled high with many old looking trinkets and magical devices, Scorpius could even see a muggle typewriter. He walked through the store, Al closely behind.

"So how's it going with Rose?" Albus asked as they randomly browsed.

"It's good but I think she's worried about going back to school after Easter"

"Well, I know I am! N.E. and all that!" Albus said, as he picked up a silver plate and twirled it in his hands.

"There's that but I think it's something else, something about us. I think she really doesn't want it to go wrong"

"I have the same trouble with Monica, I mean I haven't been able to see her this holiday yet and I hardly get to see her at school with Head duties and everything. How do you and Rose manage it?" he said turning to Scorpius a frown on his face.

"I don't know we just seem to do it"

"You know, you really should tell Ron. Everyone else knows apart from him, it's not fair"

"I know, I know" Scorpius said, exasperatedly. He had had enough of this from everyone else, now he would have to suffer it from Albus aswell. He sighed and turned to him. "It's harder that it sounds, Rose is terrified! She's told me what he thinks of my dad and I feel he has some kind of respect for me because I'm your friend. It's how my dad treated Rose's Mum, that's why he isn't really as friendly with me as the others." a little embarrased at spilling his thoughts on Rose's Dad, he turned back around and pretended to scan the shelves again.

"I know what you mean Scorp, but it won't effect the relationship you and Rose have. And to be honest it's better than being caught" Scorpius hummed his apprieciation.

"Oh my Merlin!" Scorpius heard Al rush off into another part of the store, he had obviously found something far more interesting than taking about his love life. Sometimes, Scorpius wondered if Al was serious with Monica. He knew that Al really liked her, but he always had trouble talking about her for too long. Scorpius tried to dismiss it and browse the shelves.

He stopped by a small box, it was silver with carvings intricately cut onto the lid. He opened it but there was nothing inside it, it was lined with green velvet but there was nothing inside it. He closed it, for some reason slightly disappointed. Something he didn't know what told him to open the box again, carefully he opened the box again and his eyes widened. It was full of Turkish delight, he wanted to eat some but thought it best not to. He had no idea how long it had been in there. He picked up the box and on the underside was carved: _Sons of Adam are so easily tempted. _Scorpius had no idea what that meant and he carefully put the box down, slightly perturbed.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius jumped at the deep, wheezing voice behind him. He turned to find a very fat man about half his height, with a small round glasses and a brown overall with lots of magnifying glasses and a note book in the pocket. He looked up a Scorpius and he realised he had a lazy eye, the man continued to speak. "I found it in a wardrobe"

"Are you the owner?" Scorpius asked, this man made Scorpius feel slightly uncomfortable. It might have just been his appearance but there was something about him as he waddled around the shop that just gave Scorpius the chills.

"Why, yes I am dear boy!" the jolliness in his hoarse voice calmed Scorpius a little as he followed him back to the front of the shop, where lots of jewellery was laid out under the glass counter. The man climbed a pile of books behind the counter so he was level with Scorpius. "Sorry to be nosy or insensitive but it that your friend?" Scorpius looked to where the man was pointing and saw Albus with a muggle umbrella in his hand and a muggle bowl, that looked expensive, on his head. He was currently waving the umbrella and making whoosh noises while pretending to fight. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"AL!" Al jumped, obviously shock by Scorpius shouting his name across the shop. Unfortunately, Al tripped on something while trying to get the bowl, which had slipped over his eyes off his head. He landed with a crash and Scorpius put his head in his hands, Albus was not always the best person to go out in public with. Once Albus regained his balance and managed to stand up, he had a very red face and his hair was all over the place.

"I'm fine, fine!" he said, waving away the incident that had just happened away with a quick flick of his hand. Scorpius rolled his eyes again and turned back to the little man behind the counter.

"Sorry about that, Albus is a little... I don't really know how to describe him"

"Ah, don't worry young fellow! Now, was there something you wanted?"

"Um, no actually" Scorpius realised how stupid he must sound, going into a shop when you didn't actually want anything from it. Yeah, you know there was just something about the shop that drew me to it. Now that sounded stupid.

"Hmm... I think I have something that would suit _you _perfectly" and with that he jumped down from his tower of book and disappeared into the back of the store. After a lot of clanking and muttering from behind the curtain, he returned with a small box which he slid over the glass into Scorpius' hand. "Well open it my boy" Scorpius opened it and his breath hitched in his throat. His arms where covered in goosebumps as he looked at it. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen, it was a sliver rose pendant with a bright blue gem stone in the middle. It was perfect. It was_ perfect. _Scorpius ran his finger over it and from the blue stone he saw he could see Rose's eye staring back at him.

"I would like to buy this"

"I thought you would say that, but because you are such a nice young man I will give it to you" before he said the last part of his sentence he leaned forward and whispered. "Give it to the one you love most and never let anyone else have it or put it on." His heart beat faster at the man's words, this man was different. The necklace was absolutely perfect, it was a rose and the colour of the gem stone was electric blue. He had known the necklace was meant for Scorpius, had he been keeping it all this time for him? But that was stupid, Scorpius had only known this man fifteen minutes! How could this man have possibly known Scorpius would walk into this shop, today and he would give him this perfect necklace?

As Scorpius walked out of the shop with Al, necklace in hand he turned back to the man. He nodded and Scorpius nodded back. He was glad he had gone into that shop that day.

* * *

_**A/N: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe! LEGENDARY! I know, I know the Ron being angry thing at Rose and Scorpius being together- it's a HUGE cliche, but it (for me) has to be done, it is a factor that really contributes to the story aswell. **_

_**Reviews make Rose and Scorpius happier! :) **_


	2. The Kitchen

**Chapter 2: Rose's Point of View**

Rose tiredly stumbled into the deserted kitchen of the Burrow, rubbing her eyes free of sleep and letting out a yawn. This morning was no different from many of the others this Easter, Rose was always up first. She loved to be the one to see the new day first, she loved wandering down stairs in her pyjamas and making herself a small breakfast. She opened the window and felt the soft late Spring breeze on her face. She took in a deep breath smelling all the wonderful flowers and smells of the burrow. She walked to the sink and filled up a glass with cool clear water, suddenly aware of the morning heat she gulped it down and felt her whole body cool off. The night was almost as bad as the day at this part of the year, the heat was excruciating so she was glad she had reviewed her pyjamas and made them into a tank top and shorts. Although, she would have to get back upstairs before anyone else came down so they wouldn't see her in them. She turned and lent against the counter top feeling the sun on her back. She loved the calm she had in the morning, it took her mind off the rest of the day. She felt her stomach flip slightly at the thought of another day hiding it. Hiding her relationship with Scorpius, from her Dad. She sighed, she knew she had to tell him, she knew it wasn't fair but she was scared. She knew he wouldn't like it. The worst thing was everyone else knew, even her Mum. And then there was only a week left of the holidays, then she would have to go back to school. It wasn't just Newts and Head Duties, it was that there were so many things at school that could ruin their relationship. So many things that she could do to ruin it. She never wanted the holidays to end. They were her protection.

"Why are you up so early?" asked a hoarse, tired voice from the door. Rose opened her eyes to find her boyfriend, standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his hair sticking out in every direction and luckily for her, topless.

"I could ask you the same thing" she smirked as a grin appeared on his face, so he had realised they were alone. She folded her arms and watched him advance towards her, at the Burrow moments when they were alone were very rare. She embraced him, his warm skin and heavenly smell over whelming her. Just the feel of his huge arms- which they were, it even surprised her sometimes how long they were- around her, was enough to make goosebumps appear all over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his soft, blonde hair, it felt like silk running through her fingers. He closed his eyes and she watched him breathing slowly, he was truly gorgeous and he was _hers._ She smiled pressing her lips to his, she loved him.

"I love you" she said pulling away, he smiled.

"I love you more" he smirked one eyebrow raised, she giggled she sensed a challenge coming up.

"Oh really, well I love you more than Hagrid loves giant arachnids"

"I love you more than Al loves his Beater bat"

"I love you more than Harry loves being an Auror"

"No, you can't love me _that _much!" he said, dramatically throwing his hands up in the air. I let out a small disbelieving shriek at his cheek. This was not part of the game!

"Hey! That's not part of the game! You can't just back down!" she said, poking him in the chest. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She folded her arms, not intending to let the matter drop so easily.

"What if I make up a new rule" he whispered.

"OK I'm listening" she said, ready for a proposition. His lips came swiftly into contact with hers, she didn't care that _a kiss _wasn't really a rule. She felt his hands tangle in her mad hair and her hands pulled him closer. She just wanted to stay like this forever, forget about Hogwarts and everything else that could happen and just focus on what was happening.

"Ah-em" Rose heart jumped and she tore herself away from Scorpius. _Dad? _She blew a sigh of relief when she saw Victoire standing in the doorway, bouncing little Dora in her arms. Although, when Rose saw her expression her relief quickly ended. She had both eyebrows raised and her mouth was in a thin line on her face. She was mad.

"What do you two think your doing?" she said, as Dora let out a gurgle. To Rose, that gurgle almost sounded like an apology. I'm sorry about her, she's pregnant she won't understand at the moment. Sorry about that. And that was true Victoire was pregnant again and her bump was just showing up.

"Um we were-"

"Being inappropiate" she said, tapping her foot.

"Yes" Scorpius replied. "Sorry"

"You know" she said, as she wandered into the kitchen. Rose and Scorpius quickly sat at the table trying to hide their blushes. "In a strange way, you remind me of me and Teddy before my sixth year. Sneaking around and hiding it from my dad" This was the last thing Rose needed right now. "That was the worst part. It wasn't racy and exhilarating like they say in books, it was bad. If we hadn't had told the parents we might have not even lasted until September." She sighed shaking her head. Rose hung her head, she felt guilty and she didn't need even more people telling her. She felt Scorpius rub her comfortingly and she looked up into his eyes seeing sympathy there. She rested her head against his shoulder feeling a warmth spread through her. Reassurance, maybe? She needed some of that. "You two better get back upstairs and change, you wouldn't want Ron catching you like this."

"No, you're right" Rose muttered as she got up, she quickly walked to the stairs. She didn't want any more lectures, she didn't think she could handle one more person telling her how to live her life!

"Hey" she turned as his hands touched her arm, he came up close and whispered. "Nothing will ruin us, I promise."

"How do you know that?"

"I won't let it"

* * *

Rose watched the birds flying outside of the window in the Living Room, she wished she could forget all her troubles and fly free, like a bird. She sighed to herself placing her head in her hands, she couldn't even look Victoire in the face after this morning. She would just get so embarrassed and she didn't want to face up to the truth Victoire had told her, she wished Victoire hadn't said anything.

"Rose dear" Rose turned around to see Grandma Molly holding a large crate of vegetables. Slightly confused by this odd scene, Rose stepped forward to help. "Could you please take these into the pantry, be careful they're quite heavy, they're for the party on Thursday" As soon as Molly let go and hurried off, Rose felt the full weight of those vegetables. Quite heavy, _quite _heavy! She stumbled across the living room, a few carrots falling onto the floor. Surely, an amount of people who are generally at a party don't eat this many vegetables? The Easter Party and the Burrow. What a great evening that always was, people would come from everywhere just to experience the party. Even the Minister came once, Rose would never forget talking to him about the Potions industry. There always great music, amazing food and friendly people. It's a tradition that hopefully would never be broken. Preparations would start on the Monday before the last Thursday of the holidays, it took a lot of time to organise everything. There was the endless list of chores to do before the party and everyone was always lumbered with something. Rose just happened to be carrying vegetables today. She blew some hair that had fallen into her eyes, and heaved the vegetables across the living room. She caught sight of Al, James and Scorpius sitting in the Kitchen talking. She blew a sigh of relief, they would help her. She hauled the crate into the Kitchen and all three boys turned to look at her.

"Hey, guys could one of you heeee-" Rose screamed as she tripped over her own feet. She went flying through the air, thinking the vegetables would go everywhere, it would be such a mess but wait. She'd stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of her boyfriend, he took the crate away from her and she blushed. How was he able to hold that thing with such ease? He smiled at her before saying:

"Need some help?" he flashed her a toothy smile before carrying the crate into the pantry and she followed. She flicked on the light and watched him carefully slide the crate onto a shelf. She smiled at him before turning to leave, as she ascended the step out of the pantry the door slammed shut and locked with a click. Rose jumped and turned back to Scorpius who held up his wand and smirked. She frowned leaning back against the door her arms crossed.

"You know how suspicious this looks" she said as he advanced towards her.

"I know but I wanted to check if you were OK after this morning" he said as he wrapped his arms around her resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm fine" she said, hugging him back. "Just a little irritated, so many people are telling me to tell my Dad but they have no idea how I feel."

"I know, but hey we have to tell him at some point" She sighed, nodding. Scorpius unlocked the door with his wand and Rose opened it. As soon as she did two bodies came flying into the room, screeching. James and Al.

"Where you guys listening to our conversation?" Rose said in disbelief. They both stuttered and look to each other. They were not getting away with this. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Well, it did look kind of suspicious!"

"Yeah, I mean what were we supposed to think!"

"Oh Merlin, you are such boys" Rose said, shaking her head.

"Hey! We are guys!"

"Really, I hadn't noticed" Rose replied, revelling in their looks of offence. She smirked at them, knowing they had no good come back. Al and James both looked down at their shoes, suddenly the only thing that was interesting apparently.

"Well, at least my dad knows who I'm dating" she heard Albus mumbled. That hurt.

"Whoa, Al, that was uncalled for" she heard Scorpius say from behind her.

"I'm going to tell him!"

"Yeah, when pink elephants walk on the moon" James snickered. She didn't need this, not from these two as well. Ahhh! She barged out of the pantry ignoring the cries for her to come back from Scorpius, she burst out into the garden and walked purposefully towards the pond. She tried to calm her anger as she sat on the grass by the pond. She grabbed a stone and threw in into the water, her anger boiling over. She stood watching the water settle, her chest heaving. She slumped to the ground, not believing the fact that even her closet cousins couldn't understand how she felt about telling her dad. Not even them. She looked up to the sky. _Merlin help me. _


	3. The Tree House

**A/N: ****Hey guys, I'm sorry but updates will be quite slow at the moment. I have school work and so much other stuff you have no idea! I love writing this so I'm definitely not stopping! Sorry guys! **

"Thanks a lot guys" Scorpius said sarcastically to the guilty boy before him. He couldn't believe Al and James would say things like that, now of all times. They all knew how worried she was, it made him so angry he just wanted to punch both of them for saying those things. "You've really made things so much better"

"Sorry Scorp" they both grumbled.

"It's not _me _you should be apologising to" they both looked anywhere but Scorpius, he walked up to them his eyes full of bubbling anger. "Now, _I'm _going to check if she's OK and don't you to come anywhere near us" he said, before leaving the pantry his heavy footstep echoing on the tiled floor. He opened the fragile, creaking back door and out into the blazing sunshine. He let his eyes adjust to the light and he scanned the garden. He saw her resting by the pond, throwing stones. She was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. He felt his chest tighten at watching her, just knowing she was his felt like the best feeling he had ever felt. He slowly made his way across the grassy garden and to the pond, which reflected the sunshine creating a rippling pattern on Rose's face. She looked up at him as he stood over her. She sighed and turned back to watching the pond.

"I didn't mean to get angry" she said quietly as Scorpius sat down next to her, he found her hand and held it. He didn't want to go to far in case Ron happened to see them, that would not end well.

"I know" he said, smiling at her. "But you had every right to"

"I just wish people could see it my way!" she said turning her whole body to face him. "'You should tell your dad', 'It's not fair on him', 'It will only end badly' people keep saying to me. Don't they think I know this already!" she said exasperatedly, bashing the ground with her free hand.

"Come on, we will tell him"

"When?"

"We'll know when"

"How?"

"Come on! I'm trying my best here!" Scorpius laughed, Rose smiled and giggled. Scorpius reached up and touched her cheek, loving the soft skin beneath his fingers. Suddenly the smile from her face dropped and turned into a frown. She sighed. Scorpius looked round to see Victoire shaking her head through the window of the kitchen. Scorpius frowned, couldn't she just leave them alone? She had ruined a really nice morning and made Rose feel miserable all day.

"I know where we can go" Rose whispered, pulling him up and leading him to the big tree that had grown to an enormous size over the years. Rose patted the trunk and reached for her wand, Scorpius looked at her puzzled. "You'll see" she said in a teasing manner. She tapped the wood three times with her wand and Scorpius watching in awe as a ladder appeared, snaking all the way up the trunk and into the mass of leaves above. He turned to her wide eyed, she grinned and pointed up.

"What are you waiting for?" that was all the telling he needed, he jumped onto the ladder and made his way up. He had no idea what he might find and that made it even more exciting. Once he was engulfed in green leaves and the trunk broke off into many different stems, sat a Treehouse. It was made of wood and looked old but cosy and not in any way unstable. Scorpius crawled in and scanned the room. It was covered in toys like teddy bears and Quiditch action figures. There were poster on the walls, one had Albus Dumbledore on it. There were Gryffindor and Slytherin Banners everywhere and a lopsided shelf which just about held some books, mostly about Potions. _I wonder whose those are? _Scorpius thought sarcastically. Scorpius carefully sat in one of the beanbags scattered across the room. He saw a hand reach up and grab the ledge and Rose heaved herself up. She tried to flatten her hair (without much success) and she walked over to Scorpius dragging a beanbag and sitting opposite him.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's great" Scorpius said, stilling looking around the room.

"It's where Albus and I used to play when we were little, it means a lot to me" she said running her hands across the wooden floor. Scorpius watched her as she got up and looked at posters on the wall and studied the spines of books. He couldn't help but get up and do the same, he felt like she was letting him into a place she let very few people. He felt so trusted and so privileged, of course if he told her that she'd probably laugh in his face.

"Rose"

"Hmm" she hummed completely engrossed in a book. Scorpius chuckled as she continued to red her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Nothing" he laughed.

"You know if you added just a little more bezoar to Veriteserum than necessary, it actually enables people to lie. How extraordinary!" she said, almost to herself as she read on. Scorpius watched her, he loved how she could be so enthralled by a a few words from a book. How many people were like her? None, that was an easy question to answer. He walked up to her, and even when is was so close she was tilling reading. He slowly slid his hands over hers, which were tightly clutching her book, and slowly closed the book. She looked up at him and even though he had seen them many times, her eyes still made his heart flip. Should he give it to her now? Was it the right time? He started to panic as she stared at him. He never took it out of his trouser pocket, just in case. No, not now. It wasn't the right time. Then when was?

"Scorpius, are you alright?" she said, touching his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, snapping out of his panic. He lowered his lips to hers and she tightly hugged his shoulders. _Ugh, _Scorpius thought. _Why can't we just stay like this, forever? _

"We should be getting back" Rose whispered. Scorpius groaned in disapproval resting his head on her shoulder. Why? Why couldn't they just be together and no-one think it wrong?

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my Dad getting suspicious"

"He might not even know" he replied, pulling her closer. "Just a few more minutes" he realised how child-like he sounded. She chuckled.

"Oh OK" Scorpius smiled and kissed her again, if only he could control time things would be so much easier.

* * *

The heat. It was too much. Scorpius lay in bed, it must've been early in the morning because he could just hear the birds starting to sing. It was too hot. It had to have been the hottest night yet, nothing had been like this. He let out a breath and put his arms above his head, he couldn't stand this. He needed water, anything to cool him down. He slowly got up carefully not to wake Al, how could he be sleeping anyway? He grabbed a T-shirt from the side of his bed and slung it on. He walked out onto the landing, as he was making his way to the stairs he noticed something. All of the other doors were shut except from one, Rose's. Scorpius walked to the door and peeked inside. He saw her fast asleep on her window seat, a quill dangling from her hand and her head resting on parchment. All around her were scrunched up pieces of parchment. He smiled and leant his head against the door frame, it would be Rose who would spend the whole night writing and falling asleep whilst writing. He supposed he better help her. He checked the corridors, nope, no-one was around. He crept into her room, careful not to wake her. He slipped his arms around her and picked her up into a bridal hold. He was surprised at how light she was, she groaned a little and nestled her head into him.

"I don't have purple hair, Alexander Coles" she said, sleepily. Scorpius chuckled, she was obviously having a dream about a Quiditch player from the Canons. "Don't laugh at me, my hair isn't purple" Scorpius carefully placed her on her bed, making sure her head was on the pillow. He looked at her for a few seconds, she looked peaceful. He let out a yawn, he should get his drink and try to get some sleep. Although, he still wondered what had kept her up. He went over to the window and picked up the parchment.

_Michael, _

_How have your holidays been? _

_Mine have been... interesting. I haven't told my Dad about me and Scorpius yet, everyone says I should_ _and I know I should as well. I don't know if Scorpius really understands what my Dad would do, sometimes I feel like he's a little too care free. _

_Can't wait to see you, _

_Rose_

_x_

Scorpius felt a pang in his chest, too care free? He did understand, well he tried to. Why hadn't she talked to him about it, if she was worried? She had talked about everything else with him, and why Michael? After what he did before the holidays, it surprised her that she even still talked to him. He knew they were _best friends, _but he couldn't help the jealousy that went through him. Rose was his girlfriend, they were together so it didn't matter about Michael surely? He sighed folding up the letter, he knew he shouldn't take it but still he felt like he should. He needed to show her, ask her why? He stepped onto the landing to find something he wasn't expecting.

"What were you doing in my niece's room?" Harry said, stepping towards Scorpius an intimidating glint in his eyes. Scorpius froze, he knew how this must look. Oh Merlin, oh bloody, frickin' Merlin.

"I- we- I wasn't- I mean nothing-"

"Scorpius"

"Mr. Potter I swear nothing-"

"Scorpius, come on" he said, grabbing his shoulder and giving him a manly shake. "I know you're not like that, I just had to check. You know, it's routine. She's my niece, I'm her uncle, I care for her. It would've been a lot worse if it was Ron you know that?"

"Yes, I know" Scorpius said, looking anywhere but Harry.

"Scorpius, listen." Scorpius looked straight into those green eyes and shrunk considerably at their seriousness. "I know how much you care for Rose but just as a warning. If she ever gets hurt because of you, you know there will be hell to pay?" Scorpius felt his heart speed up, the man who had defeated Voldemort was telling him if he ever hurt his niece there would be hell to pay. Oh Merlin. He was almost sure he would need to change his underwear after this conversation.

"Yes, I understand"

"Good" he said a smile appearing on his face. "Now, I'm getting a drink would you like one?"

Did he ever.


	4. The Decorations

**A/N: A new chapter! Yayy! And you probably feel like me at the moment: 'Rose what the hell are you doing!' Yep, that's how I feel to! Sometimes she really can be stupid can't she!**

A groan escaped Rose's lips as the sun filtered into her room and light suddenly appeared around her. She groaned again, throwing her pillow over her head letting the darkness creep back in. She remembered writing to Michael last night and how many times she had had to write that stupid letter before it was right, and she still wasn't sure about the one she wrote. Should she say those things about Scorpius to him, she hadn't even talked to Scorpius yet. Her stomach turned, she hadn't even spoken to him yet. She groaned again, she wanted to talk to him, she really did. It was just the way he was so relaxed about being worried and telling her Dad, she had tried to ask him what he actually thought they should about it yesterday and his responses were: 'We will tell him' Obviously, they had to, and 'We'll know when'. It kind of annoyed her, she just wanted some kind of solid reassurance and at the moment she wasn't getting that. That was kind of selfish though, sometimes she just forgot that he must be as nervous as she was. And one of those times was last night, when on a whim she wrote to Michael. Actually, she didn't remember finishing writing to Michael. She didn't remember falling asleep on her bed either. She removed the pillow from her head and carefully sat up, covering her eyes. She rubbed them gently and looked around her room. Yep, she definitely didn't remember being in her bed. She looked to her window seat, screwed up papers all around it and the window wide open. And her letter to Michael was gone. Well, that was just confusing.

"Oh, you decided to wake up did you?" Rose heard a voice at her door.

"Oh, leave me alone Lily" she said, playfully. "I got hardly any good sleep"

"Well, you missed breakfast" Rose groaned again, her stomach growling.

"Is there any left?"

"Yeah, loads" Rose sighed in relief and Lily came into her room and perched on the end of her bed. "Dress shopping today, for the party tomorrow!"Lily squealed, rocking the bed in a way that Rose really didn't appreciate but the prospect of dress shopping with Lily distracted her. She loved dress shopping with Lily, every year they did it and every year the dresses got better.

"I can't wait!"

"Well, get yourself out of bed then!" Lily said, grabbing Rose's arm and yanking her out of bed.

"Alright, I'm getting up! Please stop trying to dislocated my limbs!" Rose screeched, Lily didn't cease her yanking so Rose grabbed a pillow with her free hand and hit her around the head. Lily squealed and jumped back letting go of Rose's arm and grabbing a pillow herself. Well at that point it was over. A pillow _war _ensued. Both flailed around, chucking pillows, feathers flying everywhere. It was mayhem.

"Oi!" Both Rose and Lily froze. Rose slowly looked round to see her dad standing there still in his pyjamas, half of his beard cleanly shaven other half covered in shaving foam. Rose had to desperately try to hold in her giggles. "What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to shave!" with that he stomped off down the landing. Rose glanced at Lily, the silence in the room lingering. Within seconds, both of them were laughing hysterically. Rose rolled around on her bed clutching her stomach, tears forming in her eyes. She was just able to sit up and grab Lily for support who was in the same hysteric state.

"Di-id y-y-you see- aaaaahhhhhahahahahahahaaa" Rose tried to say but her words mixed with laughs as she gestured to one half of her face.

"THE SHAVING FOAM!" Lily roared in laughter, before collapsing onto Rose. It was only after a couple of minutes that they were both able to breath without laughing, and even then they were both giggling.

"We should get breakfast" Rose said, pulling Lily up. They both stumbled onto the landing and just about got down the stairs without toppling over. Rose smelt the smell of fresh bacon and toast, and her stomach grumbled loudly. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a plate filling it with all her favourites, bacon, fried egg, buttered toast, baked beans, everything. She sat down at the kitchen table watching the steam rising and thinking about what it would taste like, how great it would be to gobble it all down.

"Well, don't just look at it!" she glanced up to see Lily sitting opposite her. "It won't just hop into your mouth!" she giggled. Rose took a bite of bacon, which melted in her mouth and she loved the smoky taste it left in her mouth.

"Oh so you finally decided to get up, hey Rose?" Rose heard Albus say as he slid in beside her and ruffled her hair in a brotherly manner. Rose swiped him away with a playful frown, still chewing her bacon.

"Shut up!"

"Rose"

"Yes" Rose said, turning to face Albus curiously.

"Has something happened with Scorpius?" Rose genuinely frowned and she felt her stomach beginning to stir.

"No, at least I don't think so." She couldn't recall doing anything to upset him, she hoped she hadn't. Her nerves started to take over and she dropped her fork and picked at her pyjama top.

"Well, he's been acting strange all day. He isn't really talking and he just doesn't seem... Scorpius, you know?" No, she didn't. She had no idea what he was going on about. Nothing had happened between them, argument wise anyway. She was sure she had done nothing to upset him. She had to speak to him.

"Where is he?"

"Well, I think-"

"Rose! Rose dear!" Her Grandma's voice rung through the house and Rose looked around trying to find the woman herself. "Over here dear!" Rose turned to the Kitchen window and saw her Grandma leaning through with a garden spade hanging from her hand and dirt on her face. She waved her hand and beaconed Rose over. Rose got up a skipped over to the window.

"Yes Grandma"

"Would you please grab that box there" She pointed a box in the corner of the room. "And come out here to help Scorpius decorate the garden ready for the party, that's a dear." Before Rose had time to respond, she was gone. Rose sighed and turned to Albus, who shrugged.

"I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Oh, Oh, OH!" Albus squealed. Rose look confusedly at him and he grabbed his wand and came over to her. "I've been practising this spell-"

"Forget it"

"Aw, come one Rose. I'm actually quite good at it!" Rose sighed and nodded, and hoped she wasn't letting herself in for a painful, young death. "_Clothicto!_" Rose clenched her eyes shut, ready to embrace whatever dreadful thing Albus had done to her. She waited and slowly opened one eyes to see Albus looking her up and down and smirking. She looked down to see herself fully clothed, jeans, a T and her very own green hoody.

"Wow" she exclaimed, before unzipping the hoody, folding it and handing it to Albus.

"What? Why are you taking it off? I took me ages to master that spell!"

"Its hot"

"Oh Yeah" Albus said, taking the hoody. Rose grabbed the box and took a deep breath in. She turned to Albus who smiled.

"Just try to see what's up."

Rose turned to the back door and walked out into the blazing, morning sunlight. She spied Scorpius kneeling under the tree by a box, he seemed to be reading something on a small piece of parchment. _Curious, _Rose thought. She started over to him, hauling the box along as she went.

"Hey!" She called out to him. She saw his head snap up, eyes wide as he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket. Once it was away, he smiled and waved but it wasn't a Scorpius smile or a Scorpius wave. It was half hearted, like he wasn't trying or sad. This made Rose frown and she picked up her pace and reached Scorpius in a matter of second. "You alright?" She asked, cheerily hoping he would perk up. He just shrugged and looked into his box of decorations. She looked at him and wondered. What could be wrong? She started to sort through her decorations, but couldn't shake of this awkward feeling between them. They had never be awkward before, I mean for Merlin's sake they were together, they weren't uncomfortable in each other's presence. So why was it awkward now? "What's wrong?" she piped up, Scorpius looked up.

"What do you mean?" She slid closer to him and leant on the tree next to him, he didn't move towards or away from her. This was not him. At all.

"You're not you"

"Huh?"

"You seem... sad" He blew out a breath, and looked into his lap averting eye contact. She felt nervousness wash over her again. "Please, tell me what's wrong." He shook his head and reached into his pocket. She saw it was the piece of parchment he was reading earlier, he chucked it to her and she picked it up. She tentatively unfolded it, once she read it she understood everything:

_Michael, _

_How have your holidays been? _

_Mine have been... interesting. I haven't told my Dad about me and Scorpius yet, everyone says I should_ _and I know I should as well. I don't know if Scorpius really understands what my Dad would do, sometimes I feel like he's a little too care free. _

_Can't wait to see you, _

_Rose_

x

"I'm sorry" she blurted out, they were the only words she could find. She had been so stupid. It was just a stupid moment. Where she forgot she could talk to him, the was so overcome with nerves that she did a silly thing. Oh no. "It was stupid, I did it without thought, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" he said, turning to her. She could see the hurt flickering in his eyes. She felt _so _bad.

"I don't know. I just sometimes get these moments when I can't think. Like all these things going on just won't fit in my head and I have no idea what to do, so I do something so stupid which I know will upset people and-" She was stopped by his finger on her lips.

"Rose, you can't always talk to me. Just remember that OK. And on more thing, why him? Why tell him? After what he did" he could see some aggression coming through his voice suddenly and she was surprised at how quickly his mood could change.

"He is my best friend"

"Yes but he likes you in a different way"

"But I don't like him like that, look I thought we sorted all this out before!"

"So did I!" They both sat there frowning at each other, both just about to tip over the edge. Rose wasn't going to let this happen, she wasn't going to fight with him- over her stupid mistake.

"Look, this is all my fault. I _really _didn't want to upset you, it's just after that time by the pond and you just being so... easy with it all. Like you could just blow it off. I really want to be able to do that and it made to a stupid thing- which I guess subconsciously I knew you wouldn't like. I was dumb and I really regret it, please forgive me" I looked at him, anticipating his reply. His frowned slowly disappeared and turned into a small smile.

"It's OK" he said, grabbing her tightly. She sank into him, taking him all in. She hated fighting, with anybody but let alone him. She grabbed on tightly to him not wanted to let go as though he might just disappear and leave her. She felt him let out a deep, satisfied breath and whispered into her ear, "You can tell me anything, I'm always here." He kissed her just below her ear, making her cling onto him even tighter.

"I only want to be with you" she whispered back and now it was him that clung onto her. They sat there for what seemed like years, just holding each other. _Why should we have to hold this back? What is so wrong with this? _

"We are going to tell him" She announced, pulling back to look at his shocked expression,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" it was a short, concise and determined 'yes'. She finally felt ready, none of this was worth it any more. "After the party, he'll be happy then and we'll break the news to him then."

"Sounds good to me" he said, lowering his lips to hers. This was the right thing to do and it had to be done.

**A/N:**** I was meant to have another part to this chapter but it's long already, so the next chapter will also be in Rose's point of view. **


	5. The Decoration II

**A/N:**** OK, this chapter has nothing to do with Decorations, but it was meant to be part of the other chapter. Hence the chapter name. Right enough from me, it's time for dress shopping!**

"Oh. My God." Rose turned to see Lily, who was at the other end of the isle holding up a particularly vibrant orange dress. It had a giant ruffle coming down from the right shoulder which spiralled down across the back and back to the front, and it definitely wasn't... well, classy. "I. LOVE IT!"

"Lily, I don't think Uncle Harry will-"

"Look, Rose" she interrupted, adding the dress to her mountainous pile of dresses already hanging off her arm- which where mostly the same type, expect for colour and decoration. Definitely no change in length. "There are going to be some many cute guys from the Ministry there- fit, newly qualified Aurors- and I intend to have a date by the end of the night."

"Yeah, but you don't have to dress like that. Seriously Lils, you are so gorgeous even if you wear a bin-bag you are going to get so much attention." Rose said, holding her shoulder. Lily blushed and looked down to her pile of dresses she was carrying waiter style and sighed.

"You're right" she said, picking up half of them and putting them back to the rack. "I just... well, I'm... jealous."

"What?" Rose asked, confused. Lily hung her head and looked at the other dresses, sighing and also putting them back.

"Look, Rose your are so lucky!" she said, stepping closer to Rose. "You have and amazing boyfriend, you cares for you so much. I just... want that too." she said, sighing and turning away. Rose felt her heart break. Her heart broke for her cousin, the most gorgeous girl she knew, the always confident Lily. Rose stepped forward and pulled Lily into a tight hug. She felt Lily lean into her and grab onto her.

"Lily, don't be so silly. Look, whatever people say there is always the right guy out there. It just so happened that mine was right under my nose." Lily chuckled and stepped back. "Now we are going to find you the most beautiful- classy- dress in this whole place." Rose said, giving Lily and wide smile. She held out her hand and Lily took it giggling. Rose dragged Lily around the store, looking at probably every dress they had. After a lot of picking and choosing, and 'umming' and 'ahhring' they got to the changing rooms with three dresses for Lily and two from Rose. Rose had chosen one floor length, white dress with a halter neck and another dark blue knee-length, which from the waist down, the material cascaded down in strips. Lily had screamed when she saw it, insisting Rose try it on. Rose had loved it anyway but by the way Lily and shoved it into her hands, she really didn't have a choice.

"OK" Lily called from her stall. "I'm ready!" Lily emerged in a fitted green dress, which flared out at the knee. A trail of diamonds from the left shoulder, scattered down around the dress making it sparkle as she turned. Rose thought it was beautiful and it contrasted with Lily's perfectly, but she knew Lily would have other things to say.

"Lily, it gorgeous." Rose said, breathlessly. Lily looked in the mirror and made a quizzical face, Rose wondered what _she_ could see in the mirror.

"No" she finally came out with. "It doesn't work." Rose, of course knew that that was total nonsense but thought it better than to argue now seeing as there were two more dresses and her to get through.

"OK, why don't you try on the red one?"

"Good idea" Lily said, disappearing back into the stall. Rose pictured the red dress in her head, flowing, floor length, strapless. It was perfect for Lily and so elegant and when Lily once again emerged Rose did argue. And won.

"Right" Lily said, grabbing Rose's hands and pulling her up. "Now it's your turn, go and try on that blue one." Rose sighed an made her way into the stall, she locked the door and hung up the white dress on the hook. She slipped ion the blue dress and did up the zip. She had to admit she did like the way it felt, it was quite tight at the top but not so you couldn't breath- it was fitted. At the waist it separated into lots of strips and when she twirled she feel it swishing on her legs. Unfortunately there was no mirror in the stall so she would have to face the world having no idea what she looked like. Rose hated this. Lily was just so beautiful anything she wore would work, but with Rose. She sighed leaning her head against the wall, she felt like this every year dress shopping. Having to come out and face Lily, feeling almost sad. Of course Lily said that she looked amazing but she would say that. And this year she had someone else to impress.

"Are you nearly ready in there?" Rose sighed and unlocked the door, stepping out. Lily just looked at her, her hazel eyes wide- she'd inherited her Grandfather's eyes. Rose stood there looking anywhere but the mirror, waiting for Lily to speak, which without prompting probably wouldn't happen.

"So?"

"Rose" Lily whispered as she shook her head and open and close her mouth like a fish. "You look..." Rose cringed, not waiting for the verdict. "Stunning."

"Really?"

"Yes! Just look in the mirror!" Rose slowly turned to the mirror, dreading what she would see looking back at her. But when she looked in the mirror what she saw surprised her. She did look that bad.

"I don't look too bad" Rose said, spinning.

"Too bad? You look amazing!" Lily said coming to stand by her and holding her shoulders, she leaned her head on Rose's shoulder and blew out a breath. Rose rest her head on hers and smiled. "Rose Weasley, what is it going to take for you to realise you're beautiful?" Rose chuckled, her heart soaring, she did actually look quite good in this dress. Although, she would never say that out loud. And she did feel beautiful, for the first time in her life she felt truly... beautiful. "Now, let's pay!" Lily said as she picked up her red dress. Rose quickly changed and met up with her cousin at the counter who was currently handing a very cute checkout guy her money. She had that usual 'I'm single' and flirty smile on, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, see I only work here to pay the rent on my little flat just down the road. Dresses really aren't my thing, it's only until our band takes off." As Rose came into earshot, she could here the guy- who from the name tag was called Owen- telling Lily about his band. "And hopefully we'll get a few gigs and stuff soon."

"Wow" Lily said, her eyes wide as she propped herself up on her elbows. "That's a rare ambition for a wizard, I like it" she said, flicking her hair. "There aren't many wizard bands"

"Yeah I know-"

"Ahem" Rose coughed awkwardly, both of their heads snapped towards her. Lily blushed and stepped away from the counter, gesturing for Rose to pay for her dress. "Thank you, Lily" Rose said politely plopping her dress down on the counter and reaching for her purse.

"That's twenty-five galleons, thanks" Owen said, obviously embarrassed. Rose handed him the money and grabbed the bag off the counter.

"Thanks, come on Lily let's go"

"Rose I-"

"Let's go" Rose said, grabbed her hand and leading her to the door. Rose knew that if they were in here any longer they would be there all day, and Lily could do a lot better than him.

"I'll see you!" Lily shouted behind her.

"Yeah, see you!" Rose heard Owen shout from behind her. She heard Lily whine from beside her as Rose pushed her through the door.

"Ugh, Rose!" she whined. "I think he was really into me!"

"Lily, you could do a lot better!" Rose said, shaking Lily to knock some sense into her. "And we would've been in their all day if I hadn't dragged you away and we promised to meet Al and Scorpius in... Ten minutes ago!" Lily sighed and frowned.

"OK, whatever" She said walking into the mayhem of Diagon Alley, Rose followed and soon they were both outside the entrance to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Rose had arranged they would meet Al and Scorpius here after they had finished dress shopping. But that hadn't been good enough for Al, he had said, 'If we don't give you two a time limit, you'll be there all day!' So they had been given three hours of shopping time and then they would all meet up here at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Rose could hear the commotion from inside the store and smiled. She loved this store.

"Hey" Rose heard a whisper in her ear as arms wrapped around her, she knew instantly who it was. She settled into him not caring about anything else in the world. Although, something was out of place. Ever since they had had that most insignificant argument this morning, it just didn't seem the same. Everything they did was the same, but Rose just felt unsettled. Maybe it was her own worry, that maybe he hadn't got over of it. Of course he probably had but- "Hello, earth the Rose!" A hand waved in front of her face, Rose started. She had been rambling in her head, again. She sighed.

"Sorry, I was in my own world then" She replied turning to face him and smiled. He smiled back and gave her a peck on the lips. "Did you get what you wanted?" she asked him.

"Yeah, loads of cool stuff. Freddie was in there, working- gave us loads of free samples. It was great." He said, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm- although eighteen there was still that child-like spark in Scorpius that every other boy had lost by now. Rose loved it. "Did you get a nice dress?"

"I think so" she said, warily. It had looked good in the store and Lily had confirmed this but what would he think. He hummed pulling her in for a hug.

"I can't wait"

"Rose!" Rose looked to the shop door where Lily was currently leaning through. She was red in the face and looking completely annoyed. "Albus won't leave and he insists looking at every single item in the store in it's entirety before he even considers leaving!" she said her arms waving around dramatically before disappearing back inside the store without waiting for an answer. Both Rose and Scorpius stood there in silence, as Lily came out again this time holding Albus precariously by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Albus squeaked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Scorpius whispered.

"Please!" Rose said, desperately. "Dress shopping with Lily may be fun but having to go through basically every dress in the shop with- I think I deserve a break!"

"So do I" Both of them quietly slipped away, and walked down Diagon Alley hand in hand. Rose had never felt happier, everything she ever wanted was hear with him. She sighed and looked up at him, he smiled down at her and her breath caught. He was truly gorgeous. Suddenly Scorpius looked up, his eyes wide then narrow as he looked down at her.

"Rose lets go down here" he said pointing down a small, dark alleyway. Rose looked up at him a sceptical look on her face. What was he on about?

"Huh, but-"

"Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand. She glanced back over her shoulder as he pulled her away, and she saw him. Michael. He was standing with a couple of his friends, just casually standing there. She sighed, she knew he had problems with him, but they were mates and- "Rose please!"

"Scorpius! This has to end!" she said, suddenly feeling frustrated. She felt nothing for Michael, nothing compared to how much she felt for Scorpius. Why could he just let this go? "You have to let this go! You know how much I love you!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and he smiled, hair falling into his face. She really did love him, it was true.

"Alright" he sighed. "You have me wrapped around your pinky finger you know?" he said, playfully. "I quite like it" he said, leaning down. They were just about to kiss, and Rose could tell it was going to be a meaningful one. He was over the whole Michael _thing. _Great-

"Rose, hey!" Rose snapped her eyes open ready to pounce on the person who had ruined the moment. Of course it would be him.

"Hi, Michael" she said, awkwardly. He opened his arms for a hug, she could hardly be rude. She reluctantly and with a hesitation from Scorpius to let her go, she awkwardly went to one-arm hug him but he pulled her in. A bear hug. Oh God. She could almost feel the anger radiating from behind her. She tried to pull back but Michael was having none of it. She let out a breath and waited. Finally he let her go and Rose almost instantly felt the pull of Scorpius' hand in her own. "Look I can't talk now but-"

"Oh don't worry Rose, I can't either." Rose had been prepared for the barrage of excuses, pleading for her to stay but none came. She was a little surprised but she could tell Scorpius was over the moon. "I'll see you at school" he said, waving before he began chatting to his mates again. Well that was weird to say the least.

"That was weird" but Scorpius was scowling so deeply he probably didn't hear her. "You OK?" she said, a hand coming up to his cheek.

"Yeah" he said, the tension in his face relaxing. "Let's get out of here." Something wasn't adding up. Scorpius had been angry but he wouldn't scowl at someone like that for nothing. Something was _definitely _out of sorts.


	6. The Close Shave

**A/N: ****Right, so as you can tell I'm back into this story now, which I'm glad about. I'm glad you guys are still with me. I just kind of felt a little... Oh I don't know, but I'm back now which is the main thing. **

**And while this was on Hiatus, I had loads of ideas floating around in my head and some of them may be written. OOHHHHHH! **

He just couldn't shake it off. That look. As Michael had, so obviously, pulled Rose in for a Bear Hug. He had glared over Rose's shoulder, right at Scorpius. It was a full on glare, nothing held back. It said everything Scorpius needed to know. Michael wasn't over Rose, then Scorpius wasn't over Michael. He wanted to tell Rose about the look he gave him, but if he did she would probably say that this had to stop and he was just over exaggerating. But, he wasn't. Yes, Michael was Rose's _friend_ but something wasn't right. The look he gave Scorpius, he wanted to clock him one right there in Diagon Alley, square in the jaw. He knew Michael was only jealous, and to be honest who wouldn't be? Rose was amazing and beautiful and talented, and Scorpius knew that she only had eyes for him. He wasn't worried about him and Rose, he was worried about Michael.

"Hello!" some fingers snapped in front of his face. "Is there anybody in there?" sang a dreamy voice.

"Whaa-" Scorpius sat up with a start, he had been daydreaming. It was only yesterday when they had seen Michael in Diagon Alley and it was all he could think about. They were both currently in Rose's room, lying on Rose's bed. Everyone else was outside setting up for the party, so they had taken the opportunity to sneak off away from prying eyes. He looked at her, head resting on his chest and smiled. He shouldn't be worried about Michael. He stroked the top of her head, loving he soft feeling beneath his fingers. He sighed, he was probably being stupid. Then why couldn't he just let it go, he should let it go, but he couldn't. "Sorry, was in my own world for a second then" he chuckled. Suddenly she sat up at their eyes locked, she was gazing at him her head cocked to one side. "What?"

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it about our argument, because I do trust you!"

"Hey" Scorpius said, gathering her in his arms. "Look that is solved, I know you trust me. I just... don't trust Michael." He heard her sigh and she pulled away, a frown on her face.

"Listen, Michael is nothing more than a friend to me. If he wasn't then I wouldn't be with you would I!" she said, poking him in the chest. He smiled, but then that image came back into his head. Michael clinging onto Rose, his glare, that if looks could kill Scorpius would be in his grave. He felt his smile fade and so did hers. He sighed, running his hands over his face. "Scorpius, what's really wrong?"

"When we saw Michael..." Should he tell her? What would she say? "He-"

_Knock, Knock, Knock! _

"Rose, are you in there?" _Shit. _Rose and Scorpius both looked at each other in panic. Ron. Rose's eyes looked panic stricken, his were no different. Scorpius glanced around the room, looking for somewhere to hide. What the hell were they going to do? "Rose?"

"One minute Dad, I'm not... decent!" Rose grabbed Scorpius by the arm and shoved him to the floor, Scorpius let out a squeak in pain as he hit the ground.

"OW!" He mouthed to her, she just looked down at him.

"Just get under the bed!" she whispered, rather desperately. "Now!" Scorpius scrambled under the bed, to be met with tons of dust and a million spiders for company. He heard Rose fiddling around before he heard the door being opened at some clomping footsteps march into the room.

"Rose, finally!" He heard Ron say. "Now, I need your help"

"But Dad, I'm working!" Scorpius held in his snicker. He carried on listening, looking at the underside of the bed. "I cant'!"

"Come on, the party is in less than a few hours and we could really use the extra help" he could here the pleading in Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Dad, it's Head's business!"

"Then why isn't Albus helping you? He's Head Boy, isn't he?"

"Yes Dad, but..." _Come on, Rose. Think of something. _"Albus has done his part of the prefect routes, see we have to plan them and then hand them out. He's done his half already, I forgot." _Wow, that was a good excuse, seeing as it was thought of on the spot. _Scorpius thought.

"Right, well I guess I'll see you tonight then." He heard Mr. Weasley turning to leave, but then the worst the imaginable happened. They were in clear and then the dust was too much for Scorpius's poor nose to handle.

"AATTTTTIIOOOOOOO!" Scorpius sneezed. He froze. Everything seemed to freeze.

"What was that?" He heard Mr. Weasley ask, suspiciously. How were they going to get out of this one.

"Oh it's me!" Rose said, faking a sneeze. "Hay fever, you know how it is" he could hear the rush in her voice.

"Hmm..." Then there was the click of the door and Mr. Weasley was gone. Scorpius let out breath he had been holding. Suddenly, Rose head appeared next to his and then his arm was being grabbed again and he was yanked out from under the bed. He coughed and sat up, he rubbed his arm- Rose had a hard yank.

"Scorpius!" she said, pulling him up. "Why did you sneeze?" He chuckled but she looked like she'd just come inside from being tossed around in gale force winds.

"Under your bed in very dusty" he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Could I have tissue please?" She walked over to her closet and fished around in draws for a tissue. She rambled about how it was the underside of her bed's fault that he almost compromised their relationship, but all he could see was how beautiful she looked when flustered. He leant on the door and admired her as she pulled out a tissue. Just as she was about to hand him the tissue, the door burst open. Scorpius was instantly winded as he was forced between the door and the wall.

"I heard voices" Mr. Weasley. Again.

"Dad!" Rose shouted. "Don't just burst in here!"

"But Rosie, I heard voices"

"Maybe I was talking to myself, going over the names of the prefects!"

"I distinctly heard a second voice!"

"Dad" she paused. "Have you starting drinking already?"

"Only a few tumblers of firewhiskey with Harry"

"Dad"

"Yes"

"GO!" Mr. Weasley sighed and closed the door. Scorpius stumbled as the door was removed from his side. Rose's hands stopped him just as he was about to fall over. They both stood looking at each other. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, he felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Well" he said, then let out a cough, his oesophagus probably crushed. "That was a close shave, but lucky I was on the door right?" Rose just looked up at him and he watched her grin. She let out a giggle, then a laugh, then a full out howl. She was laughing so hard, Scorpius had to stop her from falling over. She clutched at her belly and just by watching her Scorpius found himself laughing too. Both of them were wheezing and coughing as they laughed hysterically. Rose clutched at him and Scorpius wrapped his arms around her as they laughed to the floor, both of them ending up rolling on the floor.

"CLOSE SHAVE DOESN'T EVEN COME CLOSE!" Rose bellowed as tears streamed from her eyes. Scorpius glanced at her through his blurred vision and put a finger to his mouth and attempted to make a shushing noise but all he could do was laugh.

"I can't stop laughing!" he wheezed. He heard Rose make a few calming breaths and her laughed died down to mild giggling. He watched her calming herself down and found his laughter reducing to a chuckle. Both of them stopped rolling around like maniacs and lied on their sides watching each other. Scorpius couldn't help but notice every freckled on her face and those full pink lips and the way her crazy red hair fell around her face and onto the floor. But most of all it was her striking blue eyes, they stood out like a beacon at midnight. He sighed, how could _she _be _his_?

"You know this does seem a little suspicious, me up here all alone in my room and you no-where to be seen" she smiled, as her hand slid into his. He hand was a lot smaller than his and he loved the way he could completely cover it with his hand.

"Hmm..." Scorpius hummed, unable to tear his eyes away from their hands. "We really should get up off of the floor, you know"

"_Effort!_" Rose whined, but Scorpius was having none of it. He hopped up and then pulling Rose up, she fell into him and he caught her. He loved to wrap his arms around her and savour the feeling of her head beneath his chin. He breathed her in. Everything she was, he loved. "What was it you were going to say earlier?" Scorpius stiffened, he couldn't say. He should, but he couldn't. He had been so ready earlier, Merlin, he had been halfway through telling her!

"It's nothing" he rushed out. "I'm fine, I was just being silly about Michael" he knew he should share this with her. He actually felt like a bit of a hypocrite, he had told her to share everything with him- he _had _to share everything with her too. But then he hit a brick wall, the brick wall that comes up so many times. It's that he doesn't trust her, he just doesn't trust _Michael. _If he found out what they'd been saying about him, maybe he would use that to his advantage somehow. OK, now he was just making things up. This had to stop, he had to get a grip. "Rose."

"Yeah"

"When we were in Diagon Alley" she pulled away and faced him. "And you saw Michael and then he hugged you, well when he was hugging you he was looking at me and he was glaring at me." Rose just chuckled.

"Come on, Scorpius. I think you're taking things _way _too personally now."

"No, I'm not. He was giving me full on evils!" he felt frustration flow through him. She just stood there in front of him a quizzical look on her face. He sighed.

"Scorp," she said, placing two small hands on his tense shoulders. "You have to know that I love you" his heart skipped a beat, "and that you mean the world to me. If Michael does anything to me or tries anything, I. Will. Tell. You!" He smiled. "Now do you feel better?"

"Yes" he whispered. "A lot" He put his hands on her cheeks and brought her lips to his. Everything else in the world didn't matter, apart from them. Their lips were perfectly suited to each other, _they _were perfect for each other. He loved her. Suddenly they both her the door crash open. They both separated instantly, Scorpius prayed it wasn't Ron.

"Lunch" It was Lily. Thank Merlin. Scorpius and Rose both shared a sigh of relief. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" she said an evil grin plastered all over her face.

"No, Lily it's fine" Lily skipped back downstairs and Rose turned to face Scorpius. She smiled and went in for a peck on the lips but Scorpius held on.

"Much more of that" Rose said, once she'd pulled away. "And I'll never get to eat my lunch." She walked to the door before turning back and running towards him, they shared one final kiss. Scorpius never wanted to let go. "Remember" she said, walking away from him. "You didn't feel well and were having a nap and I was doing prefect timetables" he chuckled.

"Yeah" but she was already gone. _I was having a nap because I didn't feel well. _He blew out a breath and started downstairs.

**A/N:**** So, the PPAAARRRRRTTTAAAAYYYYYYY next. It will be great. Oh I have some many twists and turns for this story! AAHHH! I'm so glad I'm writing this again. I did miss this Rose and Scorpius- (I have multiple Rose and Scorpius couples, but these are my favourite- hence why they are published here) ;) **

**AmyFelton123**

**xxx**


	7. The Party

**A/N:**** It's party time, my friends. Be ready for drama, dancing, new characters and dresses! OMG, I'm actually so excited about this chapter! **

**The reason I've been so long with this Chapter is because two weeks ago my Dad died, it's on my profile and stuff. But that's why. I am still writing this story and I really love it so keeping watching! Fanfiction is an escape which I love and cherish. As I love and cherish all of you who read my stories. **

Rose looked at her reflection in Lily's full length mirror and couldn't help but twirl. She was wearing the blue dress she'd bought and had done her make-up to match the colour, well Lily had done the make-up. Rose had pinned all her bangs back to the side of her head and then let it all flow down. Rose hadn't really realised before how long her hair was, there had been so much hairspray used she was sure they were going to get some kind of lung disease from it. Rose glanced over at Lily who just making final touches to her blusher and hunched over a mirror. Rose could here the party in full swing in the garden, she went over to the window and looked down. She could see everyone milling around and some people dancing, the band were placed under a marquee and she could see a lot Ministry Officials. There were lots of Aurors there, newly qualified ones, as Lily had said. Well, she'd be pleased.

"Rose, you ready?" A flurry of butterflies was set off in her stomach, but they weren't nerves. They were excitement. Lily held out a hand to her and Rose took it giggling. "Come on, we are going to dance. I can already feel my feet moving!" Lily was always like this, so excited, and Rose actually felt like she was this time. Lily led her down the stairs and to the back door, and each step she took the catchy swing music played loader. They had just reached the door when Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god!" she said, a hand slapping over her freshly glossed mouth.

"What?"Rose said, confused trying to look past her and out the window. "What is it?"

"You know that guy that was at the the dress shop the other day?" she said, whispering. Rose looked at her quizzically.

"Yes" Rose said, one eyebrow raised. Why was she bringing this up?

"And he said he was in band?"

"What's your point here?"

"He's in the band here!" she said, and Rose was sure Lily would keel over and hyperventilate. Rose used her hands to steady Lily's shoulders. And said, extremely calmly: "We are going to march right out there and dance and then he is going to be so amazed by your beauty he simply won't be able to resist you!" Lily blushed and grinned.

"Let's go!" Lily grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her out into the garden. The party looked wonderful. Champagne glasses floating of trays, Ribbon hanging from the trees, gold and white. The band casually playing under a marquee surrounded by gold and white balloons. Many people talking and milling but- no-one dancing. "Let's dance!" But Rose's heal dug into the floor.

"No! There's no-one else dancing! We'll look crazy!"

"That's the point, I'll make and impression on Owen-"

"_Owen!_" Rose sang, teasingly.

"Shut up. As I was saying and you can make your night in shining amour over there" she said, pointing behind her. "drool even more than he already is!" Rose turned to see Scorpius standing leaning on the big tree with Albus and James. He was in the usual dress robes, but to her he was gorgeous and totally unique. She smiled at him, but he just stared back at her his eyes wide. She locked with his amazing grey eyes and her heart skipped a beat. It was like they were in their own world, everything around them became fuzzy and unimportant. Just them.

"Oh my god! ROSE!" Rose jumped at the ecstatic voice behind her, she snapped her head around to see the one person who she had been missing like crazy these whole holidays.

"MONICA!" Rose screamed, launching herself on Monica almost toppling her over. Monica laughed as Rose squealed. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! I've been busy but my Dad works closely with Bill and Gringotts and invited us!" Monica said, pushing Rose away before she squeezed all the life out of her. "Come one, we are dancing now! All of us!" She said, grabbing Rose and Lily's wrists. Rose laughed as she was pulled onto the dance floor, well, the free space in the garden. Rose could feel the fast swing beats pulsing through her and she couldn't stop the movement of her feet. She grabbed Monica and spun her round, she had never had this much fun. It seemed like they started a trend as more and more people came to join them. Lily had certainly perked up as _Owen _was singing straight at her and was definitely having more fun. Lily, Rose noticed, was glancing up at him every five seconds and she couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face when Lily blushed. Everything was so amazing, Rose had never had this much fun at a party. To say the truth, Rose had only ever been to this annual party so she didn't have much experience. Everything had changed so much this year, she had made new friends, been Head Girl and got herself a boyfriend- that boyfriend being Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose!" Rose was distracted from her thoughts by Monica, who pulled her out of the ever growing crowd. Rose felt the flush of her face and the giant smile that just wouldn't die down. "Come and get a drink with me!"

"Sure" Rose panted, realising her parched mouth.

"You know" Monica said, linking arms with Rose. "You need to tell me _everything_!"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, picking up a glass.

"About you and blondie!" Monica said, pointing in the direction of Scorpius. Rose sighed happily and watched him and Al talking. Scorpius as leant against the tree, causally watching- not listening- to Albus talk. Who, now that Rose though, looked rather frantic as he spoke animatedly to Scorpius. Wonder why? Soon, her attention went back to Scorpius. He glanced over at them and their eyes met again. It was just like going back in time, when they first realised they liked each other. Those first sparks. Rose's breath caught as he motioned upwards to the Treehouse. Rose's arm was yanked and her attention was suddenly brought back to Monica, who was smirking. "I'll take that as great then." Rose blushed.

"How about you and Al?" Rose asked, itching to go and see Scorpius but feeling rude about leaving her friend. Ugh.

"Not so great."

"Oh I'm-"

"He's just being an idiot. OK, so the other day I owled him and I still haven't got a reply for that" she sipped her punch. "And then I hear he was in Diagon Alley with Scorpius and then again went you went dress shopping, he didn't invite me to either of those. I don't know what to do with him-" she took another sip. Rose was getting rather frustrated. "I hope he isn't like this when we get back to school, because this is really pissing me off and-"

"Monica" Rose said, putting an arm on her friend's shoulder. "You're rambling."

"Sorry" Monica said, letting out a breath.

"Look Monica, I have to go somewhere, I'll see you later."

"Off for a secret snog with Romeo?"

"No!" Rose said, blushing furiously. Rose turned away to bump straight into someone. She looked up to see her smirking cousin. "James, hey." Rose said, forcing a smile.

"Hi, I really need you to help me." James said, still smirking.

"What with?" Her cheeks were now aching.

"Catherine is here." He said, leaning in and rocking on the balls of his feet. Rose tried to rack her brains but couldn't for the life of her remember who Catherine was.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend!" James said, sounding offended at her memory and it's quality. "From the Team! The one I told you about at Christmas!"

"OH!" Rose said, suddenly realising. " The one who wanted to break the mould, oh I know. She's here?"

"Yes" he said, smiling,

"Then why aren't you with her?" James paused from a few seconds. His eyes widened. He cursed then ran. Rose let out a sigh of relief and started for the tree and if anything got in her way she was sure to-

"Rosie!" Ffffffffff...Frick. "My little girl!"

"Dad" Rose said, definitely not smiling.

"First" Oh no. "I wanted you to meet the delightful Catherine and then dance with me- I have a new move!" Rose wanted to groan. She loved her Dad, but his dancing she did not love. She glanced over her Dad shoulder to see Scorpius to see him looking hopefully at her.

"Dad I really have to-" But her Dad had already grabbed her hand and was yanking her toward the other end of the garden. She looked back at Scorpius and mouthed a 'sorry' before turning back to her Dad.

"Rosie, you must meet Catherine! It is so interesting that she is a female Quiditch player not in the Harpies!" Rose held in another groan as she spotted a small girl with short black hair and extremely pale skin. She wasn't pretty or beautiful, but one of those striking women who you can't take your eyes off. Rose was nearly bowled over at her shear presence. Catherine stepped forward and took Rose's hand.

"Hi, you must be Rose. I'm Catherine. James talks so much about you." Her voice was the most delicate sound she had ever heard, Rose felt a wide smile break out of her face.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you."

"Catherine" James said, appearing from no-where. "Come and meet my Gran."

"OK, James. It was lovely meeting you Rose." Catherine turned and James wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her away. Rose felt a pang, she missed Scorpius even though he was only a few yards away. Her Dad seemed to have got into a very important conversation with Head of International Magic Communications, so Rose was in the clear. Praise Merlin. Rose turned and scanned the garden. No Scorpius. Rose was confused, he was by the tree only a few minutes ago. She walked, with some difficulty, through the mass of dancing people to the tree. It was away from the party here and Rose could feel the chill of the night on her bare arms and legs. She shivered and called out.

"Scorpius" No reply. "Scorpiuuuuuuu-" Rose was pulled by a unknown arm behind the tree. She stumbled but the arms caught her. Scorpius. She instantly felt a pair of lips of her and she melted into his arms. She had missed this. She _always _missed this. She pulled away and opened her eyes. She took in the sight of him, his always ruffled hair and amazing grey eyes and beautiful smile. She couldn't help returning the smile.

"How come" he said, leaning close and whispering in her ear. "Every guy here gets to dance with my girlfriend except me?" Rose giggled, she could feel the rough bark on her back. She rested her head on Scorpius shoulder, breathing him in. She closed her eyes as his head came to rest on top of hers. She felt his arms come to circle her and never wanted to leave this spot. Why was this bad? What was so bad about two people being in love? Why should she have to hide this, from _anybody_?

"Scorpius" she said, pulling away.

"Yeah" he said, smiling down at her.

"You are going to dance with me" she said, grabbing his hand tightly. "I don't care."

"What? Rose, we can't!" he said, a panic stricken look crossing his face. He pulled Rose back to him, behind the tree and out of sight.

"Why?" she said, as Scorpius looked around obviously worried about the volume of her voice. "What's so wrong about two people, in love, who want to dance together. Why in all of the Wizarding world, she we care what other people think. I love you Scorpius!" Rose could hear the noises of the party echoing around them as Scorpius stood looking almost frozen. The silence was dragging on and Rose was getting a little anxious. She shouldn't have done that. Really should not have done that.

"Rose" Scorpius said, before yanking Rose toward him and pressing his lips to hers. "I love you" he whispered softly. Rose's heart was beating so fast in her chest she could hardly breathe.

"You know tonight" she said, looking up at him. "Felt like going back in time" he looked at her oddly. "Like when we first realised we liked each other- that night on the astronomy tower." she said, linking her hand with his. "The dancing was a crazy idea, forget about it. We are telling my Dad later anyway. I should go." She pulled away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Wait!" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She loved the feel of his finger on her face. "It felt like that for me too, I know what you mean." he smiled down at her. "I have something for you."

"What?"

"A gift."

"Scorpius-"

"No, no. I've been waiting for the opportunity to give it to you, now is the time." He said, and the look on his face told her she wasn't meant to argue. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small box, he handed it to Rose. She took the box carefully and lifted the lid. Her heart stopped. It was a silver necklace, with a Rose pendant on the end and an electric blue gem in the middle. It was the most gorgeous necklace Rose had ever seen. She could feel her eyes widen.

"Oh my God." she whispered. "This is... is..."

"Perfect" Scorpius cut in and gigantic smile on his face.

"Where... Where..." Rose tried to ask, finding it hard to string a full sentence together.

"Now that would be telling" he said, reaching down and picking up the necklace from its box. "Let me put it on you." Rose turned and felt Scorpius's hand gently place her hair over her shoulder, she shivered at the cold air on her bare back. Scorpius placed the necklace around her neck and finally gave her neck a small kiss. This was probably the most romantic thing that had happened to her in her whole life. She could feel the cold weight of the necklace on her neck and swore, she would never take it off. She rearranged her hair and turned back to face him. He had a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face, this was so perfect. Rose gently put her hand on each side of his head and brought her lips to his.

"WHAT THE _DEVIL _IS GOING ON HERE?" Rose snapped her head away from Scorpius. No. This was not happening. It would only be a few more hours and he would've known. No. This was _not _happening.

**A/N: I couldn't resist the Starkid Severus Snape reference. It seemed so fitting! Keep R&Ring!**


	8. The Manor

**A/N:**** Thanks you guys for reading. My updates are slow at the moment because of all the things going on at home, with my Dad not being around any more. But I really do enjoy writing Fanfiction so keep looking and R&Ring!**

"WHAT THE _DEVIL _ IS GOING ON HERE?" Scorpius froze. He felt Rose freeze. This couldn't be happening. A few more hours and they would've been able to finally be a _real _couple, no hidden secrets. But no, these kind of things always happen don't they. Scorpius quickly removed his hands from Rose and turned to face the sight he was sure was the most frighting, petrifying sight he would ever see. Mr. Weasley, angry. He was right. Mr. Weasley look as if he was about to explode, he face a hot red, his blue eyes blazing. His hands were clenched into fists and his nostrils flared. "I will ask again" he said, very quietly. "_What _is going on here?"

"Dad..." Rose said, stepping forward. She was quickly cut off.

"I don't want any explanations Rose!" His voice rising. "I want HIM GONE!" Scorpius felt the blood drain from his face, a pit of fear growing deeper in his stomach every second. Scorpius looked into Mr. Weasley blue eyes and saw nothing but pure anger. He tried to speak but it came out as incoherent babbling. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley was barrelling towards him at such a speed, Scorpius barely had time to blink.

"Mr. Weasley I... I.."

"SHUT IT, BOY!" Scorpius arm was yanked furiously and he was being pulled away from the tree. "I don't want to hear another peep out of you."

"DAD STOP!" Scorpius saw Rose, pulling her Dad's free arm tears in her eyes. Scorpius wished this was different, anything but this. Scorpius wished he could help Rose, he knew how terrified she was. "Please!"

"NO ROSE! You think I'm going to let this _Malfoy _get away with this?" Scorpius felt anger rise up in him. He was _not _a _Malfoy. _That was only a surname. Rose came around to stand in front of her Dad. She now had tears running down her face, she let out a choke as she spoke.

"You don't understand Dad, we're... together" Rose said, meekly. "And I... I love him." Scorpius couldn't help the soaring in his chest. She loved him, that never failed to amaze him. He was quickly pulled away from his thoughts but his arm being yanked again. He let out a cry in pain as Mr. Weasley twisted his arm.

"WHAT?"

"DAD PLEASE! STOP!" Rose said, crying. "LET GO OF HIM!" But Mr. Weasley was not listening. He pulled Scorpius out and into full view of the party, who had probably heard a lot of the commotion already. The band had stopped playing and everyone was watching with cautious expressions. Scorpius felt incredibly humiliated and the pain in his arm was only making things worse. If things _could _get any worse.

"YOU THINK THIS BOY ACTAULLY LOVES YOU?"

"YES, I KNOW HE DOES!" Apparently, them being in front of everyone wasn't stopping these two Weasleys. Rose pushed at her Dad's arm away and tried desperately to get Mr. Weasley to let go of him, but he was having none of it. Scorpius was rapidly being dragged to the House, where he was sure he would be beaten to a pulp. Mr. Weasley viciously pushed the back door open and threw Scorpius inside, he landed painfully on the floor. Rose was still with her Dad, holding him back. "DAD DON'T! PLEASE!"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BOY!" Mr. Weasley shouted, pointing down at Scorpius who scrambled to his feet. Scorpius could feel his heart battering his ribcage and Rose's sobbing only added to the pain he felt there. He wanted to comfort her, tell her it would be OK but if he did he knew exactly what would happen. Everything was so out of their control, they had made a decision that they would tell him after the party and this had to happen. Scorpius felt his throat tightening.

"RON!" The door burst open and Scorpius saw Harry burst in, wand in hand obviously ready to face whatever he had expected. He came to stand in front of Ron, and hold him back. Rose quickly ran to Scorpius's side and stood in front of him. Scorpius reached forward and took one of Rose's hands in his and squeezed it, she let out a cry and hung her head.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER! TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I WILL-" But Scorpius closed his eyes and blocked him out. He could hear Harry and Ron shouted in the background but he focused all he attention on the small, soft hand in his. The hand of the girl who he loved, who could make him laugh, smile and cry like he had never done before. The girl who was worth fighting for, the girl who meant the world to him. Who was his world. He felt Rose squeeze back and he felt something rise up in him, something he couldn't quite place but he knew he needed it. He needed Rose. Scorpius opened his eyes and saw Harry still holding Mr. Weasley back, both of them red in the face. "HE IS JUST GOING TO USE HER HARRY! HE WILL BREAK HER HEART!"

"I LOVE HER!" Scorpius suddenly shouted, stepping out from behind Rose. Harry and Mr. Weasley both looked at him their faces unreadable. He wasn't going to let this happen, he loved her and they needed to understand because he was never going to give her up.

"Get him out of here" Mr. Weasley said. "NOW! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"I LOVE HER MR. WEASLEY!" Ron violently lurched forward, causing both Scorpius and Harry to stumble.

"Scorpius" he felt her hand on his arm and he looked into her shining blue eyes, tears were rolling down her face. "You need to go, this is getting out of hand."

"Scorp!" Scorpius snapped around to see Al looking flustered by the door.

"AL! GET SCORPIUS OUT OF HERE!" Harry shouted, desperately trying to hold Ron back. Scorpius felt his arm being yanked, yet again, toward the fireplace.

"Al, let go of me!"

"Scorpius!" Rose cried, her head falling into her hands as she turned away and began to cry harder. She needed him. He couldn't go.

"AL!" Scorpius shouted, but it was to late.

"MALFOY MANOR!" Green flames engulfed Scorpius and Al as they travelled to Malfoy Manor. Suddenly Scorpius was shoved into the ground of his parents Living Room, the cold darkness of Malfoy Manor already making him feel depressed. He got to his feet and shook his head, it was quiet here no noise what so ever. His parents were hardly ever at home, or together for that matter. Scorpius looked around him and at the expensive furniture and antique sculptures, a painting of his deceased Grandfather hanging from one of the walls. He hated this place. He saw Al leaning his head against one of the cold, dark walls. Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his tie, the eerie silence was slowly taking over and Scorpius felt more tense here than he had at the Burrow. He sat down on one of the sofas leaning his elbows on his knees, and propping his head up with his hands. How could that happen? How? He let out a long, drawn out breath.

"YOU IDIOT!" Suddenly, Albus shouted and turned to face him. His face almost as angry as Mr. Weasley's. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Wow, Al calm down!" Scorpius said, leaning back in the sofa. Hoping to get as far away from Al as possible.

"Scorpius, how could you be so stupid?"

"What did we do? We couldn't help being caught!" Scorpius said, getting up and striding toward Al fed up of being blamed for everything. Fed up of everyone telling him what he could and couldn't do, even Al was trying to dictate his life. He was fed up.

"Yes, but you should of told him from the beginning! You brought this upon yourselves!" Al said, pointing a finger in Scorpius's face. Scorpius pushed his hand away, returning Al's glare.

"Who do you think you are, Al?" Scorpius said, not believing what was happening. "What Rose and I decide is none of your buisness, she's my _girlfriend!_"

"She's my _cousin!_" Al said, taking another step forward. "And I love her just as much as you do. I don't want her to get hurt!"

"Oh my God, Al!" Scorpius said, turning away and running his hand through his hair. "You think Rose is the only one getting hurt? My parents have no idea, and do you know what? I don't think they're even interested or care. Why do you think I always come to yours in the holiday, huh? They don't want to be with me, they don't even want to be with each other! Rose is the only person in my life who actually gives DAMN about me!"

"Scorp..."

"NO AL! SHUT UP, OK?" Scorpius turned away and strode off to the one place he knew he could find solace for a while. The liquor cabinet. There was nothing from Al and Scorpius searched the room for that little key that his Father always kept hidden. He pulled out draws and looked underneath statues, he lifted up paintings and raided the whole room. He finally found it stuck to the underside to a table in the far left corner of the room. Scorpius shoved the little golden key into the lock and twisted, he heard the click of the lock and pulled open the glass doors. He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured some into a glass, he swirled it before downing the entire contents. He savoured the burn as the alcohol ran down his throat.

"Scorpius"

"What." Scorpius answered, bitterly pouring another glass.

"Mate, you're my best friend." Scorpius turned to Al, who walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I care about you." Scorpius sat down and put the firewhiskey on the table.

"Wow, we sound like girls" Scorpius chuckled, the warm feeling from the firewhiskey settling in. "Thanks." Scorpius turned to the cabinet and grabbed another glass, he poured some firewhiskey in and slide it across the table to Al who grabbed it skilfully. He raised his glass and drank and Scorpius did the same. Al let out a spluttered cough as he swallowed, Scorpius laughed at his friend. "Can't handle the _fire _Al?"

"Shut up" Al said, coughing again. "Pour us another" he said, pushing his glass back over.

"Oh a daredevil as well are we?" Scorpius said, refilling Al's glass and pushing it back. A moment of silence passed, comfortable and friendly silence. "I'm sorry about everything that happened you know that?"

"Yeah mate, I know."

"It's just been a little tense lately, between Rose and I. Don't get me wrong it's nothing major" He said, propping his feet up on the chair next to him. "It's just Rose wants me to let go of the Michael thing."

"Well, you should."

"But it's him, he isn't over her. So, why should I be over him? I need to protect Rose and our relationship. You know?" Scorpius said, refilling his own glass and drinking.

"True, but Rose wants _you _not him." Scorpius sighed and nodded.

"She said that."

"Well, she's right" Scorpius hummed as a reply and twirled his glass in his hand. His thoughts turned to Rose. What was she doing? Well, it certainly wouldn't be enjoying a few glasses of the finest firewhiskey with her best friend. He sighed a again. He wished they had told him sooner, just dived into it head first. All the umming and ahhring had just made the climax worse.

"You know what" Scorpius said, suddenly rising from his chair and walking over to Al. "I propose a toast."

"To what?" Al said, rising from his seat and refilling his glass.

"To not being afraid of doing things that scare you."

"That's a fair toast I suppose." They chinked glasses and the rest of the night was, well... Let's just say Scorpius had no idea how they both ended up waking up in the fountain and how his mothers red, lacy bra had ended up attached to Al.

**A/N:**** If you want me to write the drunken Al and Scorpius story then REVIEW! You will get the reward of that chapter being posted as a one-shot. **


	9. The Decision

**A/N:**** Sorry the updates are slow guys but I have a lot on at the moment, Don't give up on me! R&R! AmyF. The Al and Scorp one-shot will come when I have time! Sorry guys! **

"MALFOY MANOR!" In a burst of green flame Al and Scorpius had disappeared, Rose started at the spot where he had disappeared feeling for the first time in months, empty. She could feel the sticky tear streaks on her face and she had the whole feeling of being wind-swept almost woozy. She hugged herself, blocking out all noise, her Dad and Harry shouting, her Mum bursting in and trying to calm her Dad down. All she could hear was the last word Scorpius said before he had gone: _"AL!" _she let out a quiet sob. _Scorpius..._

Rose looked over and saw Harry sitting down in a chair, hands buried in his hair. Her Mum was talking quietly to her Dad who was pacing, obviously still angry. Rose felt more tears slide down her face. How could this have happened to them? She sighed.

"You don't understand Hermione! Why does no-one see where I'm coming from?"

"We do darling-"

"No, I've had it! Where is Rose- Rose!" Her Dad called to her and she looked up at him, she sniffed in her tears and looked at him in the eye.

"Yes" she said, hoarsely.

"We need to talk. In the Kitchen. Now." He said, pointing to the kitchen. Rose couldn't refuse, she owed him that much, to explain everything. She knew he probably would never accept what her and Scorpius were, but at least he would know. Rose made her way to the kitchen hugging herself, her whole body shaking slightly. She squinted as her Dad flicked the light on, the light was so bright on her stinging eyes. She looked round at him and watched him as he sat down at the table, he gestured for her to do the same. She slowly pulled out a chair and sat, picking at the table not meeting his gaze. "Rose" her Dad sad, sternly. "Look at me." She looked up feeling more tears in her eyes. There was moment of silence, as her Dad looked at her.

"Dad, I'm sorry" she spluttered out as another wave of tears started. She should have told him, they had been so stupid to think they could escape this fate. They were going to tell him but delaying it had only made this part all the more painful.

"Good." He said, coming to sit next to her and hugging her. "Now you can forget all about him and move on."

"What?" Rose suddenly said, snapping her head up and pushing him back. No, she wouldn't. No!

"Rose, when you apologised I thought you you meant you were over all this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Rose said, standing up ferociously towering over her father. "It's more than you could ever imagine!" She pushed her chair back and glared down at her Father. Ron's harsh frown also returned and he also stood. He was a lot taller than Rose, but she was not at all intimidated. Her love for Scorpius meant too much to her. She would _not _let this happen. "I was saying sorry for not telling you earlier!"

"Rose, stop being a silly, little girl! Do you know who his is? What his family did?" her Dad's voice was rising with every word. She knew what his family had done his... Great- Aunt had... had... tortured her Mother. She knew this, her uncle Fred had died because those people... I wasn't like she didn't know. But... he was different. _So much different. _

"I know Dad! Of course I know!" she shouted, waving her arms around.

"Then you should know better than to even associate with this boy! Let alone be his _girlfriend!_" Ron said, his face getting redder every second.

"You don't have a problem with him and Al being best friends! What's so different about me?" she retaliated, screeching in his face. She didn't understand this, he had come to stay with Al at least once every year sometimes every holiday. He hardly ever went home! Her Dad had had no problem with any of that, eating at the same table, sitting in the same room, even talking sometimes!

"You're _my_ little girl! Rose, I have to protect you!"

"DAD, I'M SEVENTEEN!" She shouted, shoving her hands in her hair and running them through her hair. "I'll be an adult in a month!" his eyes saddened for a moment, a moment when they both stopped. That was soon over when Ron narrowed his eyes again, and anger flared even more that before.

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS ROSE!" he shouted, his whole body moving as pure rage flowed out of him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Rose could feel the blood rushing through her body, her heart hammering, her chest heaving. She had never been this angry, this determined to fight. Fight for love.

"YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM ROSE!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she said, laughing cruelly as his demand. "WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL, HE IS AL'S BEST FRIEND! HE IS MY _BOYFRIEND!"_ Rose annunciated every word of her last sentence, hoping to drill it so far into his head he wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

"Rose" Ron said, in a stern, hard voice. "I am your Father. You will do as you are told." he said, looking like a teacher from Hogwarts who was telling a student 'how very disappointed they are in you...' Rose felt patronised to the point of agony.

"Merlin! Dad I'm nearly an adult! I can make my own decisions, I don't need anyone's approval!"

"ROSE!" The party outside had gone dead, no more band playing, no more merry chatter and laughter. Silence.

"NO DAD!" she shouted again, totally fed up of everyone and they're stupid opinion. "I LOVE HIM!" Her Dad turned away, she could see him clenching his fists. His whole body shaking. She had made him angry, really angry.

"HOW CAN YOU?" She turned to look at her, fire in his eyes. How couldn't she was a better question. His was perfect in every single way, his smile, his eyes, his caring nature, his sense of humour, his features, his _being! _He was her dream! And he loved her as well.

"HE IS NOTHING LIKE HIS FAMILY! HE IS KIND, RESPECTFUL, CARING, FUNNY! EVERYTHING THEY AREN'T!" she screeched at him, she could shout at her Dad about him for as long as it took. As long as it took to get him to believe what they had was real.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ONE DAY HE WILL JUST BREAK YOUR HEART! YOU WON'T EVEN SEE IT COMING!" Her Dad slammed his hands on the table, making Rose jump. There was silence for moment. Rose's eyes were wide as Ron shook his head. She had a sudden twist of fear, what if he was right? No, NO! Scorpius wouldn't do that to her! NEVER! He loved her and she loved him, he would never hurt her and she would never hurt him.

"HE LOVES ME!" Rose shouted, her Dad sprung up. He glared at her, his eyes intense. She would not back down, she had to prove that her and Scorpius meant something.

"Rose" he said, he eyes still intense but his voice had subsided. "You are still young, you still have years and years to find love. Don't just settle for him because you think there won't be anyone else." Did he understand anything Rose was saying? He had got this so wrong, Rose wiped at her tears and sniffed.

"Dad, you have this so wrong. I'm not just settling for him because I don't think there will be anyone else. I have found who I'm looking for! He means so much to me, he would never hurt me!" She said, more tears forming in her eyes. "And you obviously don't understand..." Rose turned away from him and began to exit the room. She let out a small sob as she closed the door behind her, she leant on it for a while just crying. She couldn't believe this. Her Dad was so blind to their love, she just couldn't understand it. He was blinded by the past. Rose sobbed again and ran upstairs, she ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She put a hand over her mouth so she didn't scream out. She just wanted Scorpius. She wanted him to hold her and she wanted him to tell her things would be OK again. She fell onto her bed where only ours earlier they had been laughing together. She cried into her pillow.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Go away!" Rose cried.

"Rose, it's me. Monica." Rose sighed and turned to lie on her back.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" Rose sighed again and slowly got up from her bed. She opened the door and she saw Monica's pitying expression. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't. She feel into Monica, who held her tightly. "Hey, shh, come on." Monica held Rose at arms length and tried to look into her eyes, but Rose hung her head and watched her tears falling to the ground creating small puddles. Rose turned and walked to the bed again, she collapsed in another fit of tears.

"Monica, what do I do?" Rose cried into the pillow.

"First, you sit up" Monica said, pulling Rose up. Rose sighed and sniffed. "Next, to wipe away those tears" Monica wiped her thumb across Rose's cheeks, and Rose chuckled tearfully. "Then, we have to talk" Rose, let out a soft cry. This was awful.

"Oh!" Rose hung her head in her hands. "What the hell do I do?"

"Well, you have to make a decision" Rose looked up to Monica who looked very serious. "Scorpius or your Dad" Rose's eye widened and her mouth dropped. "Look, I know that that was blunt but really that is the decision you have to make. I've gone over it in my head, and this is the only solution I see."

"Bu-bu-" Rose shook her head. "I can't do that, how can choose between the man I love and my Dad?" Rose got up and started to pace. "I can't believe this!" she said, angrily.

"Look, you don't have to do it now! I have a better idea or now" Monica suddenly had the tone of mischief. Rose looked over slightly confused, to Monica who was smirking.

"What?" Rose said, slightly cautiously.

"Follow me" Monica got up and strode out of the door, not waiting a second. Rose scurried along after her down the landing.

"Where are we going?"

"Albus's room." Now Rose was truly baffled.

"Why are we going there?"

"I know Albus's room inside out." Suddenly they both stopped, Rose gave Monica a look. "Oh God! Not in that way Rose!" Monica had gone bright red, Rose just smirked. "I just know where he keeps he secret stash of Ogden's Firewhiskey."

"Huh, wait what?"

"Rose, you need to calm your nerves!"

"Wouldn't Albus have drunk it by now?" Rose asked, Monica turned to her just as they reached the room where Albus was staying.

"Rose, Albus can't handle the fire. I know for a fact he wouldn't have drunk it. He just keeps it so he can say he has it. Silly really, but now we are going to steal it seeing as Albus isn't here." Monica turned without another word and strode into Albus's room. Rose watched as Monica went straight the Albus's bed side table and reached underneath it to pull out the bottle of Firewhiskey. "This, is what we want!" Monica grabbed Rose by the hand and pulled her back to her room. At this point Rose had just decided to go along with it. What harm could a glass of Firewhiskey do?

"Monica"

"Yes" Monica replied, unscrewing the top of the bottle.

"We don't have glasses"

"Oh, yes" Monica said, pulling out her wand. She muttered a spell and turned Rose's favourite compact mirror into two glasses.

"How did you do that?" Rose said, unable to work out how on earth Monica did that.

"I'm quite good at transfiguration" Monica said, smirking. Rose let out a breath and plopped onto her bed. She wondered what Scorpius was doing now. Well, it certainly would be sharing a glass of quality Firewhiskey with a friend. She wanted to be near him, hold him and kiss him. She could feel the tear building again, she was sick of it. "Sit up, and drink" Rose did as instructed. She felt the burn in her throat, as the firewhiskey slid down. She coughed, but after a while she felt a pleasant warmth. She hummed.

"That's really nice" Rose said, to Monica who was already pouring a second glass.

"I know, it's the best. To be honest Rose, I didn't picture you as the type of girl to like alcohol. I thought you would spit it in my face" she chuckled.

"To be honest" Rose said, taking a second glass. "neither did I." Rose and Monica chinked glass and drank. What happened after that neither could be sure, but Rose knew that she would never _ever _drink again.

**A/N:**** Sorry, it's been a while but I've been mega busy! I like the irony here that Rose and Scorpius both think the other will be having a horrible time when actually they are doing the same thing. Monica is also a little cheeky, so I knew something like alcohol would arise :P **

**See you next time!**

**R&R! I will make the train ride exciting plus, I'm bringing back the just dialogue chapter! But it won't be who you think! OOOOoooHHHhhooooOOOOOhhhhhh!1**


	10. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N:**** Hey guys, as I have said sorry for my lack of updates- this makes up for it I suppose! I'm really trying to write more, I hope you all liked the new Harry Potter (DH2) I certainly did! R&R, please! Love you all! **

**WARNING: This chapter had mild language.**

Scorpius almost jogged down Platform 9 and ¾, dodging the thick smoke from the train as he went. He dragged his suitcase along behind him, his loose checked shirt flying around him. He searched the platform scanning the crowds of students, he couldn't see her anywhere. The last few days of the holiday had been torture, not to mention a particularly nasty hangover of which the symptoms had yet to disappear fully. All he wanted to do was see Rose, that was it. His Father had been working and had not been able to apparate with him. He didn't want to sound five and rarely admitted it to himself but he liked it when his Dad came with him. It was the only real contact they had, where they would shake hands or sometimes even hug, then his Father would tell him to do well and try hard, then he would board the train and go off once to Hogwarts. The loud toot of the Train startled him and tore him away form his thoughts. He blew out a breath and looked up at the Station clock, five minutes. He searched the crowds again, rather frantically.

"EVERYONE ON BOARD!" A whistle sounded, he had to get on the train. He sighed and clumsily pulled his trunk onto the train. As if his life couldn't get any worse, one of the wheels on his trunk caught on the side. Hooked onto the train and refusing to budge. Scorpius pulled and pulled, but nothing happened. He groaned and with one final tug the trunk came free, but Scorpius wasn't expecting it. He tumbled forward, in a flailing mess of arms and legs. He tried to the grab onto the walls but it was hopeless. He kept falling until he collided with something, it let out a shout before tumbling down with him. Scorpius landed with a thud on top of whatever he had collided with.

"Oww" he groaned again, rubbing his head trying to rid himself of the sickening spinning that had come over him.

"Watch it Malfoy!" Scorpius was shoved to the ground and he clutched his stomach. Scorpius sat up coughing, he looked up. Michael was towering above him, scowling down at him. "Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" he said, with malice. Scorpius stood up, not prepared to let this idiot talk to him like that. He knew Michael still had something to say, that Michael was in no way over Rose. Scorpius was not going to let a jealous moron ruin what Rose and him had.

"Leave it, Wood" he said, quietly glaring back at Michael. "Just get over it."

"Is that some kind of _hint _Malfoy?" Michael retorted, his eyes narrowing even further. "Got something to say, just say it." Well, he certainly wanted an argument. Scorpius was definitely prepared to give it to him.

"OK, stay away from Rose." There was moment of silence while they glared at each other.

"Rose is one of my best friends, you can't make me do anything." Scorpius laughed cruelly, Scorpius knew Michael was lying.

"Don't play dumb with me Wood, I know you feel a lot more than just friendship for her. We both know that." Michael looked slightly uncomfortable for a second, before his glare returned.

"Grow up Malfoy."

"Leave. Rose. Alone." Scorpius said, punctuating every word. Scorpius, while he felt like he had the upper hand, turned and left dragging his trunk along with him. Scorpius didn't want a long, torturous argument with Michael he had more important things to do. Like finding his girlfriend. He looked into all the compartments as he went, checking for any sign on crazy, wild red hair. When he had nearly searched the whole length of the train, someone grabbed him by the arm. His heart leapt. _Rose! _He instantly pulled her into a tight hug, relishing the feeling of her in her arms.

"I've missed you so much." he whispered.

"Oh, Scorpius" Wait a minute. "I missed you as well." she giggled. Wait, that wasn't Rose's voice. It didn't feel like Rose either. Scorpius pulled back instantly, he saw Rachael Zabini standing in front of him. Her cheeks were stained a light pink, and she flicked her black hair over her shoulder.

"Rachael?" he said, utterly confused and slightly embarrassed by what had just happened. He was instantly reminded about the events of last term, he had tried to make Rose jealous by snogging Rachael at every available opportunity. It had never been anything, Rachael had been seeing other guys anyway but he still felt bad about what had happened. And now it seemed he was about to regret it even more.

"Yes, Scorpius. It's me." She said, a smirk plastered all over her face. Scorpius didn't like Rachael, she annoyed him and the only reason her had chosen her last term was because Rose hated her. Yes, he had been an arsehole. Rose had changed him though, and he was grateful for that and knew he would never do anything so stupid again. "I'm glad to hear you missed me so much" She said, biting her bottom lip after she spoke and batting her eyelashes so hard they looked like bird wings.

"Sorry, Rachael but I- um- thought you were Rose..." Scorpius could feel the awkwardness like a very itchy sunburn and he looked down at his trunk wanting to avoid the death stare that he knew Rachael would give him.

"So, it's true then." her voice had changed so suddenly from nauseatingly flirtatious, to venomous. He looked up to see a scowl plastered all over her face. "You and Rose are an item."

"Yes-" but she cut him off.

"Unless you have forgotten, we never actually broke up!" She said, gesturing between the both of them, a hand on her hip.

"Rachael, we were never together." he said, trying not to sound to much like an idiot.

"What the _hell, _Scorpius?" she said, taking a step closer.

"Look Rachael, I'm sorry." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "but you know we were never together, I was a real arsehole, I know. But I've changed now. I shouldn't have used you like I did." She was just staring at him disbelievingly, but her ever present pout still visible on her face. Scorpius sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Rose now."

"You _used _me?" she said, her voice rising.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry. You know if I can make it up to you in any way then-"

"Scorpius" she said, and he removed his hand from her shoulder. "I don't get you" she put both hands on her hips and shook her head. "You have the choice between me and _Rose Weasley"_ she paused, as if trying to make her disgust even more noticeable. "and you choose, _Rose Weasley." _That was uncalled for and just mean.

"Rachael hang on-" but she cut him off again.

"Scorpius, I'm _gorgeous," _Scorpius actually couldn't believe this was happening, was she really saying this? _Seriously? _It was like this girl saw the world through a mirror. "and you're _gorgeous, _we're the perfect couple. We are exactly the same!"

"No Rachael! We are nothing like each other!" Scorpius wasn't going to let her interrupt him this time, she had the right to be angry about last term but this! "I used to be like you, but I've changed. I'm more kind, more thoughtful and caring. I'm a better person because of Rose. That's why I'm with her because _she's _perfect for me. I love her. Maybe you should get some advice from her." Scorpius finished his little speech and saw that Rachael's expression had turned into a malicious glare.

"Get advice from _her_? Rose Weasley, quiet, shy and ugly. The girl with nothing better to do than read books!" Scorpius couldn't believe it, she couldn't say things like that.

"Rose is different too, we both changed each other. There is nothing wrong with being quiet or shy and Rose is far from ugly. I find her knowledge from books fascinating!" Scorpius was starting to get angry now, really angry.

"Are you really saying you choose her over me!"

"I chose ages ago Rachael!"

"Scorpius, you don't need to lower your standards like this! You're popular! You don't need her! And if we were together, we could run this place!" Oh My God, she was going to play the popularity card. Really?

"Rachael" Scorpius said, completely baffled by her words. How could she not get this, he was with Rose- it was simple. "I love Rose, there is nothing more to it!" She let out a shriek of frustration and stuffed her hands into her extremely styled black hair. Rachael would be Scorpius's last choice for a girl. She was definitely not his type, she was mean. She was too much like a barbie doll and she thought the whole world revolved around her. _Not _his type.

"I can't believe you are choosing that ginger cow over me, I mean look at me! Who wouldn't choose me?" Now she had crossed the line.

"Rachael, you just crossed the line! You can't talk about Rose like that! How dare you!" Scorpius and Rachael had failed to notice the number of heads that had popped out of their compartments. "Rose is the best girlfriend I could ask for but you..." Scorpius lowered his voice. "You're just a spiteful, jealous bitch." Rachael screeched again and stomped her foot like a first year. Scorpius turned and walked briskly away from Rachael. He had had enough of her for one day, and they weren't even at Hogwarts yet.

"SCORPIUS!" He ignored Rachael's cries, as he continued down the train. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but he had the most awful feeling that that would not be the only time he would have to deal with Rachael. He finally approached the one place on the train he hadn't looked, The Head's Compartment. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. He let the anger flow out of him, and he opened his eyes. He raised his hand and knocked twice then opened the door. He saw everyone, Albus, Monica, Lily, Hugo-

"Ooff!" Scorpius was winded as two arm wrapped furiously around him and squeezed the life out of him. These were the arms he wanted. He dropped his trunk and held tightly onto Rose, who just fit so perfectly in his arms. He had missed the way she had felt in his arms, he had missed everything about her.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered, frantically. He pulled back slightly and let his lips meet hers. He savoured the feel of her soft lips, she pulled away and smiled.

"I've missed you too-"

"Hey! Let's go and get a snack from the trolley guys!" Albus said, with a little too much enthusiasm for Scorpius, he noticed Rose roll her eyes as all four of them shuffled out saying (loudly) about how they were going to go to the trolley and take their time. The door finally closed and Scorpius let out an audible breath. He looked at Rose who was looking fondly up at him. He brought his hand up to brush the stray curls from the side of her face. She leant into his hands and he saw her close her eyes.

"I've missed you Rose." She opened her eyes but they weren't the content eyes they had been, they were full of tears." Scorpius frowned.

"How did this all go so wrong?" she said, her last word being drowned out as she broke down into tears. Scorpius gathered her up as she cried into him, he hated this. When she was upset all she wanted to do was make it better. Make her happy.

"Rose" he said softly. "We can make this better." This just seemed to make her cry even harder, and Scorpius was frantically racking his brains to think of something to cheer her up.

"I don't want to have to choose" she said, through tears. Scorpius was startled for a second, who said anything about _choosing,_and what did she mean by that? Scorpius felt a lurched of uncertainty in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" She pulled away from him and sat down, her head in her hands. Scorpius immediately went to sit by her, he was worried now. What had she meant?

"Look" Rose said, wiping her tears and looking ta him. "After you left" her voice was soft and shaking a little, Scorpius reached out and clasped her hand in his. "my Dad and I we... discussed everything. He obviously doesn't want me seeing you, but I still tried to make him see what we had wasn't your average teenage couple." She stopped and her eyes bored into his. "That I love you." His breath caught in his throat. "But he just couldn't get it. I tried but..." She sighed. "Anyway, after that I went up to my room and Monica came to check on me. We had a chat, but I was crying a lot so I don't know if it was really a chat but- OH!" Rose shook her head. "I can't even speak!" Scorpius saw another tear slide down her cheek, he caught it with his finger.

"It's OK. Carry on." He hoped he was reassuring her she smiled slightly. That was good sign.

"She told me I have to make a decision" Scorpius frowned, Rose's blue eyes sparkled with tears. "You" she placed a hand on his chest. "Or my Dad." Her hand slowly slid from his chest and back to her lap, she started blankly out of the window watching the countryside whiz past. Scorpius felt panic rush through him. He couldn't live without Rose, but she couldn't live without her Dad. He thought for a minute. Rose shouldn't have to choose, she shouldn't have to make such a massive decision. "How do I choose between the man I love" she said, suddenly. "And my Dad."

"You don't!" Scorpius said, determinedly. "You shouldn't have to choose, what makes you happy should make your Dad happy. I mean we have a long way to go but..." Scorpius trailed off, unsure if what he would say would make Rose upset. "Monica is wrong. She doesn't see it from our perspective, and it does seem that way if you look at it in black and white. But I know that your Dad is great and caring man, look at what he did all those years ago! I know we can do this, we just need to make a plan." He smiled at her, she was just staring at him. It was slightly unnerving.

"I love you" she said, she grabbed the sides of Scorpius face and pulled him down for a kiss. Scorpius loved kissing Rose, it was honestly, a drug. Scorpius pulled back to see Rose's hair tousled and cheeks red, she was beautiful.

"When we get to Hogwarts all of this will die down, and I promise you won't have to choose anyone." Scorpius held onto Rose tightly.

"I hope you're right..."

**A/N:** **I hope you liked that- I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love writing writing Rachael because she is such an opposite of Rose. It's great fun! DON'T FORGET RACHAEL! That was not a hint or anything... **

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! AS ALWAYS! **


	11. The Chat

**A/N:**** Just want to say thanks to 13Aphrodite for a wonderful review! And to everyone who is reviewing! Just keep reviewing, it really does inspire me to know what you guys think! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

Rose walked off the train, hand in hand with Scorpius. Her eyes were a little sore and the smell of burning coal wasn't particularly pleasant, but apart from that she definitely felt better. She had had a good cry and was now feeling that almost windswept feeling that comes after a good, long cry. She felt the warm summer air on her face and the closed her eyes and leant her head on Scorpius's arm. She took a long deep breath, she felt slightly reassured now after her chat with Scorpius. All she had to now was think of a plan, and how she was going to to do that... pfftt... Merlin knows.

"Rose!" Rose heard someone call for her, she looked around her but she could see no-one. She was sure she had heard a voice call her name, but through all the smoke from the train it was hard to see anything. "Rose!"

"Did you hear someone call for me?" She asked Scorpius, she looked up at him.

"No, no-one" he was frowning over her shoulder. "Come on lets get a coach before they all go." Scorpius moved his arm and slung it over Rose's shoulder, steering her out of the station.

"Rose!" There it was again.

"But Scorpius, I heard someone-"

"Come on Rose, I'm sure, whoever they are, they'll catch up with you later." Just as they passed under the archway exit of Hogsmeade station, Scorpius looked down at her and smiled. He lowered his head and pecked her on the lips. Rose instantly forgot about the voice that had called for her, she just melted into his side. They continued to walk amongst the other student down to the coaches.

"Where do you think Monica and Albus are?" Rose said, loftily still stuck to Scorpius. Scorpius chuckled.

"I don't know, hopefully sorting out their shambles of a relationship." Scorpius sighed, Rose looked up at him. He smiled down at her. "While I was at Malfoy Manor, Albus decided to drop in after having a conversation with Monica. She is moaning at him saying he isn't a good boyfriend." Scorpius tutted and shook his head again. "He is freaking out about it, and no advice seems to help him."

"Monica was the same, at the party she was moaning his was a rubbish boyfriend. But I was distracted by my gorgeous lump of a boyfriend." she said poking him in the side, Scorpius recoiled and laughed. Rose knew he was ticklish, his weakness.

"Hey, what's the rule?"

"I am not to tickle you under any circumstances." she said, guiltily but her smirk betrayed her.

"No tickling- that's right!" He said, placing a finger on her nose. "But I do have to agree I am a gorgeous lump." He said, his hand thumped onto his chest over his heart. Rose looked up at him accusingly, one eyebrow raised much like a teacher. Scorpius dropped his hand. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Hmm" Rose hummed. "Well, you are a gorgeous lump but not such a modest lump." Suddenly Scorpius grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into him. She squealed and tried to pull away, giggling. "Scorpius!" he tickled her mercilessly, if Rose wasn't completely stripped of all her speaking and bodily functions by Scorpius tickling her she might have said he was being slightly hypocritical. Rose laughed hard, as Scorpius tickled her tummy. "Stop! Stop!" she said, through laughter. When Rose and Scorpius were together, it was like they were completely in their own world. They didn't care that there were many students looking at them like they were mentally unstable, Rose didn't mind at all that Scorpius was tickling her in front of the student body. Finally, Scorpius subsided his tickling and they both stood there looking at each other. Rose smiled and looked up into his grey eyes and suddenly wondered. What did he make of all this?

"Hey! You guys, over here!" Rose turned to see Albus waving from a coach, he patted the seats beside him. "Come on!" Rose and Scorpius made their way over to the coach. It always amazed Rose, how the coaches pulled themselves. Of course they didn't pull themselves really, it was Thestrals. Even though Rose couldn't see them, she still found them fascinating. As Rose got closer to the coach she noticed that Monica and Albus were sitting as far apart as they could from each other, and Lily and Hugo were looking suitably awkward. Rose glanced at Scorpius and he wore the same expression as she did, caution mixed with confusion. Scorpius helped Rose onto the coach and she sat on the leather seat next to Monica. There was no room left next to her so Scorpius took the seat opposite.

Well, this was awkward.

Rose and Scorpius were both looking at each other, Rose gave him a look as if to say; 'What's going on here then?' Scorpius shrugged. He was obviously just as clueless as she was.

"So... Monica!" Rose said, hoping to start some sort of conversation. Anything was better than the atrocious silence they were having to endure now.

"What?" Monica replied, completely monotone.

"How are you, excited to be back?" Rose said, as brightly as she could.

"Well, I guess I would be" she turned to Rose an (obviously fake) smile on her face. "if I didn't have an arrogant, self-absorbed pig of a boyfriend, if not then yeah I'm _so _excited." She said, every word becoming more and more venomous. Monica quickly turned in her seat her, arms folded, legs folded looking straight ahead. Merlin, Rose wished this coach would get moving. Rose looked to Albus who had the same vicious glare on his face. Rose didn't want to know, she really didn't want to know.

"So Albus-" Scorpius started but Rose made the gesture of slitting her throat with her fingers; _No! Don't start! Stop! _

"What?" Albus said, with the same tone as Monica.

"Oh um- nothing" Suddenly everyone was violently lurched sideways as the coach started to move. Rose and Monica both let out a squeal as Rose landed on top on Monica.

"Oh sorry, Monica." Monica just huffed and brushed her school shirt down. Well, whatever had happened Monica and Al certainly weren't happy about it. It looked like they were going through a rough patch to say the least. Suddenly, another thought came to Rose. _Rough Patches. _She suddenly felt nervous, she hoped Scorpius and her never had any rough patches. She never want to have a fight with him. Ever. She looked over at him and he smiled, she couldn't take it if they ever feel out or... broke up. It would crush her.

"Rose!" There it was again. Someone calling her. She looked around her, _what? _

"Scorpius did you-" but she stopped, Scorpius was frowning. He was gripping the side of the coach so hard his knuckles were white. He was looking to his side, Rose followed his line of vision.

"Rose!" Michael was waving from the coach directly behind them.

"Hiya!" she shouted back, fully aware of Scoprius's rising tension. She knew he didn't like it, but they talked about this he should know that she loved him. End of. She could talk to her best friend, if she wanted.

"Rose" Scorpius whispered. "I don't think-"

"Scorpius, look I can talk to him. He is my best friend." She smiled, leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee. "I love _you." _Scorpius blew out a breath and nodded.

"Hey Michael!"

"Hey, I can't wait to catch up! You gunna be at the Gryffindor table?"

"Obviously, why?"

"Well, I thought you might sit at the Slytherin table! I wouldn't mind if you did, but it's great to hear you'll be sitting with us lions tonight!" Michael smiled, and Rose couldn't understand what Scorpius was so worried about. Michael had been fine, almost accepting of their relationship. What was the problem?

"Of course! See you later!" Rose called back for the final time, looked back to Scorpius and smirked. "See nothing to worry about, he's fine." Scorpius's expression was one of annoyance and disbelief. Rose just shook her head and sighed. Silly boy.

"I can't believe it" Scorpius muttered. Rose snapped around to look at him. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied, very quickly. He smiled and pulled her toward him and kissed her. She was taken a little by surprise, but Scorpius's kisses just overwhelmed her. His lips were like... well... magic. He finally released her and she was a little flushed.

"Will you guys, get, a, room!" Monica snapped next to Rose. Yep, Albus and her trying to rekindle their relationship had _not _worked.

"Sorry" Rose said, twirling a curl around her finger. She tried to hide her grin by biting her lip but it didn't work and she grinned at Scorpius, who was smirking at her and looking very pleased with himself. She was trying to make her head not feel like a washing machine, when the coach suddenly stopped. The gates to the grounds stood tall in front of them, and they swung open on their arrival. Rose hopped off of the coach and made her way to the castle with Scorpius, Albus, Monica, Lily and Hugo. Just as they were coming to the doors, Monica slipped her her arm thorugh Rose's and pulled her to speed ahead of the rest.

"What's wrong?" Rose said, rather disgruntled at being pulled away from a lovely conversation with Albus about their Potions NEWT.

"Your stupid cousin is what's wrong" Monica snapped again. Rose frowned, Monica had been snapping at everyone like this for the whole walk and coach ride. It was starting to annoy Rose.

"Come on Monica! You've been like this with everyone! What happened with you and Albus to make you so angry?"

"Sorry Rose" she sighed. "I tried to talk with him about our relationship. Which isn't working, if you hadn't guessed." she rolled her eyes. "It's like he doesn't even want to talk to me, it's as if he doesn't even _like _me any more. He says he still wants to be together though, it just makes no sense." Rose just hummed in response to Monica's rant, which was a lot like the one at the party.

"Hey Rose!" she heard a voice pant behind her. She turned to see a red faced Michael, she smiled.

"Hiya, you alright there?" she laughed as he used her shoulder for support, still trying to regain his breath.

"Yeah, you were miles ahead of me and I had to run" he said, between intakes of breath. "Just wanted to chat with you both" he said, gesturing to the both of them. Rose smiled but Monica on the other had pushed her way into the middle of them and clung onto Michael's arm.

"Oh My Gosh, Michael we need to chat! We haven't chatted in ages! By the way you are a great Quiditch player! Haven't I said that before... no... well you are! And have you been working out? Boy, you are looking _fit!_" Rose knew the game she was playing and it was a dangerous one, knowing that Albus was right behind them. Michael simply glanced at Rose, a look of confusion and maybe terror on his face.

"Fight with Albus" she mouthed and he nodded. The rest of the walk went by uneventfully, it was just Monica talking to Michael who hardly got a word in edge ways. Rose couldn't help but laugh at Michael who was helpless as she clung onto his arm as if it would save her life. The feast was the same really, the food was tasty as always but the rest was all the same. There were some words about NEWTS. The first exam- Charms, written- would be held next week. Rose was only taking four NEWTS, but there were quite a few exams. She was taking Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts. She was confident with all of those subjects, and loved them- especially Potions. They also got told that they would be getting schedules of their exams, that were already in their dorms. That was all. Rose didn't get to see Scorpius for the whole meal, she tried to get peeks here and there but it was useless. Near the end of the feast, when they were all walking out the got caught up again.

"Rose" Michael said, coming to walk beside her. "I was wondering if I could have a chat, without..." he said, pointing to Monica who was fast approaching. Rose looked at Scorpius who was laughing with a Ravenclaw called Frank. He could live without her for a few more minutes, but the question was could she live without him? She sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Michael seemed to beam.

"Great!" They both made their way up to Gryffindor Tower and finally up to Michael's Dorm.

"I thought girls aren't allowed in here?" Rose questioned as she entered the grubby Boys dorm, if all boys were as dirty as this then she was really glad she wasn't one.

"Well, not really no, but you're a friend and Head Girl- I just really hope the ghost of McGonagall doesn't come bursting in. Rose laughed, it seemed like ages since she had been in Gryffindor Tower.

"So, what was it you wanted to chat about?"

"I see that you and Scorpius are... well... involved now." Not one to beat around the bush.

"Yes, we have been for a while." Rose said, Michael said nothing and looked at his feet.

"Look, I know we haven't had great year so far-"

"Really?" Rose scoffed, unable to help herself.

"I just want you to know that I don't think you're making the right decision." He said, quickly. Rose just blinked at him. "I'm not saying don't do what makes you happy, just I don't think you should do _this_."

"What, you still have feelings for me? Is that it?" Michael was silent. Rose shook her head. "I can't believe this." She said, heading for the door.

"No, Rose wait!"

"Don't Michael!" and with that she strode down the stairs and out into the corridors. Her chest rose and fell quickly. She really thought Michael was over her, well she had obviously thought wrong. She blew out a breath and headed for the Head's Common Room. She got inside to find Scorpius sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Hey there stranger" she said, and Scorpius turned and smiled.

"Where have you been?"

"How did you get in here?" They said at the same time. Rose smiled and sat next to him, cuddling up together.

"Albus let me in."

"I was chatting to Michael." She felt Scorpius stiffen. "I feel the same now that it's over, trust me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I really thought he was over it." She sighed. She started into the fire and realised something. If she didn't have Scorpius, she would be such a different person. Her whole life had changed because of him. She never wanted to loose him. "You know I never wanted to loose you."

"Same here" he whispered, they both fell silent. Rose felt her eyelids drooping, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to sleep and slowly she faded into blackness.

**A/N:**** Quite a long one, anyway thank you all for reading and please review! Thank you! **


	12. The Arguement

**A/N:**** Thanks again for the reviews guys, love you lots! Anyway, in this chapter we are going to skip back a few hours in Scorpius POV. Hope you like it! **

"Monica just won't let it go" Albus muttered to Scorpius as they walked behind Rose and Monica. "She just... ugh..." Scorpius was pretty fed up of Monica and Albus already, all they were talking about was each other. Scorpius could roll his eyes and make stupid faces as Albus talked, and Albus would be so absorbed in his own thoughts he wouldn't notice a thing. Scorpius had been separated from Rose and was now extremely bored listening to Albus rant, constantly. Scorpius was sure that Rose was enduring the same torture, because of the way Monica was hanging off Rose's arm and waving her arms around. Rose on the other hand looked at little spaced out. Suddenly Scorpius felt someone rush past him, they must've been running pretty fast because Scorpius stumbled a little.

"What the-" But Scorpius saw who it was, Michael. He turned whilst running and smirked at Scorpius, he was obviously still on some kind of high from Rose talking to him when Scorpius obviously didn't want her too. It took all of Scorpius's strength not to go and punch him right in the face.

"Hey Rose!" Michael turned and Rose saw him, she smiled. Scorpius felt almost heart broken, why didn't she see? He sighed.

"What is it with you and Michael?" Albus suddenly asked, watching with cautious eyes. "He seemed fine with you and Rose?"

"Oh yeah, he can do that. When Rose is around. But when it's just me and him... well, he shows is true colours." Scorpius couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face, he hated Michael. The way he acted like nothing was wrong around Rose, that he was fine with everything. And then was a complete arsehole to Scorpius behind her back, knowing she wouldn't believe Scorpius. Scorpius _hated _Michael.

"Ah, I see but surely- WAIT! WHAT THE HELL IS MONICA DOING?" Scorpius drew his attention to Monica who had latched herself to Michael, and was... was... _Flirting? _Wow, that girl had no limits when her and Albus had fallen out. "What! She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Really? You worked that out finally?" Albus gave Scorpius a death glare.

"Shut up. But wait- she's- Oh My God... What the-"

"Al, come on. She's just trying to get to you, let it go. Both of you should let it go!" Scorpius said, annoyed. Albus just blew out a breath and didn't say another word until they got to the castle, which in a way Scorpius was quite glad of but it did mean he was concentrated on what was going on in front of him. He could see Michael, with Monica attached to his arm, and Rose walking alongside them. Scorpius could see Michael snatching glances at Rose while she wasn't looking, Rose was just walking pleasantly like the gorgeous angel she was. Rose was oblivious to his attraction that she thought had dissolved, but no, Michael definitely still had feelings for Rose. Anyone could see it, expect for Rose. Scorpius sighed, as he walked up to the stairs. Well they finally got to the Great Hall Rose and Scorpius were so far apart it was impossible for them to see each other in the feast. Scorpius was desperate to sit with her, to keep an eye on Michael. Scorpius tried to eat, but it was difficult when you had to stretch your neck over a sea of heads every five seconds.

"Come on Scorpius" Albus said with a mouthful of chicken. "Relax!" Scorpius glared at Al, already agitated by Michael he didn't need Al telling him what to do either.

"Al it's not your girlfriend that some idiot, jealous jerk has his eye on and doesn't seem to want to back down!"

"It's not your girlfriend that wants to flirt with that idiot, jealous jerk" Al had suddenly gone very quiet, and so had Scorpius. The awkward tension suddenly peaking, and Scorpius was gradually becoming more aware of Albus' fork stabbing at his meal. Scorpius glanced around him, anything that wasn't Albus and his killer fork. Scorpius pulled at his collar. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to the Ravenclaw table, there was guy there in their year. His name was Frank Brown, he thought... maybe? Oh well, but he was quite a quiet boy Scorpius seemed to remember. He had short blonde hair and was tall and was a prefect. Frank didn't really speak much, that (from what Scorpius knew) was why loads of girls liked him. He also remember that his Dad was high up in the ministry but he wasn't sure what he did. Scorpius didn't have the best of memories but he could remember that Frank was at the party, chilling by himself, talking to his Dad colleagues. Frank did like to keep himself to himself. Scorpius didn't really linger on his thoughts because the look on Frank's face caught him off guard, he looked worried, sad almost... heart broken. Scorpius felt his face turn into a frown, what was up with him? But as soon as Frank spotted Scorpius and his confused look, Frank turned away hunching into his meal.

"Well, that was weird" Scorpius blurted out, having completely forgotten the awkwardness.

"What?"

"Frank Brown" There was long pause, Albus didn't say anything so Scorpius carried on. "He had this weird look on his face, like he was... I dunno... don't call me a girl or anything but he looked heart broken." There was another long silence where Albus did nothing but stare at his meal, suddenly he looked up smirking.

"You're a girl" Scorpius groaned.

"I'm serious!"

"He was probably upset because his girlfriend dumped him."

"Frank had a girlfriend? I thought he was more of the mysterious type?"

"Yeah, it seems like that. But they'd been going out for months appearently."

"Poor guy." Scorpius hoped Rose never dumped him.

"Yeah." Something didn't add up here. If Frank was upset about his girlfriend dumping him, then why would he be looking at them?

"What house was his girlfriend in?"

"Hufflepuff, Jane something or other." Hufflepuff was the other side of the room to Slytherin! Scorpius decided, he would try to grab Frank before the left the hall. To see what was really going on. Once the final speeches had been made and desert safely away in everyone's stomachs, Scorpius quickly got up to catch Frank and the departing Ravenclaw's luckily Frank was by himself.

"Frank!" Frank turned and when he saw Scorpius, and nearly bolted. "Hey! Wait!" Scorpius ran and pushed someone by accident, but nevertheless grabbed Frank by the shoulder. Frank turned to him, wide eyed. "Hi, Frank!" Scorpius smiled.

"Why are you speaking to me?" Blunt but fair enough. Scorpius, slightly put out by Frank's point-blank question laughed. He laughed again, pretending to wipe tears out his eyes, trying to seem genuine but it was not working.

"Oh dear Frank, because you're my mate!" Scorpius said, ignoring the look on Frank's face which resembled a deer caught in headlights. Scorpius simply laughed again when Frank said nothing, he was fighting a loosing battle.

"You've never spoken to me before."

"I know, I know but hey there's no time like the present!"

"Look" Frank pushed Scorpius's hand off his shoulder and sighed. "I don't know why you want to talk to me, but I really don't feel like talking to you right now." He turned, stopped and then turned back. "And tell your friend Albus" a sudden malice came to his voice. "I hate him." Then he turned again, and stalked off his robes billowing behind him. Scorpius was rooted to the spot, what the hell had that just been? As far as Scorpius knew Albus and Frank had never spoken to each other. Scorpius blew out a breath, and suddenly realised he was the last student left in the hall. He looked over to the teachers table and saw Professor Girlish- a very strict and (in all the boys eyes) hot DADA teacher.

"Are you quite done, Malfoy?"

"Uhh, Umm..." Scorpius just walked briskly out of the hall, suitably embarrassed and confused. Just as the rounded the corner and into the corridor he was stopped by a hand on his chest. He jumped and looked down, it wasn't Rose's hand which did disappoint Scorpius. Although, he did recognise the hand and that worried him. "Rachael what do you want?" he said, frustrated. She just wasn't getting the message.

"I understand I came on a bit to strong on the train" Rachael said and Scorpius scoffed. "But now I realise I approached this in totally the wrong way." In the blink of an eye Rachael grabbed Scorpius face and crushed her lips to his. _WHAT THE FRICK? _Struggling, Scorpius tried to pull away and when she finally let go of him, Scorpius could hardly breathe! He gasped for breath while Rachael stood there and smirk on her face. "Now, don't tell me" she said, out of breath. "you felt _nothing _just then!"

"I felt nothing!" Scorpius said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and backing as far away from Rachael as possible. Rachael's face had completely dropped and was slowly turned into the most vicious glare. It was lucky that Scorpius backed away because she launched her self forward.

"YOU SELF CENTRED _PIG!" _She screeched at the top her voice, sounding a lot like a Hippogriff. "YOU STAND THERE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE IN _LOVE _WITH WEASLEY WHEN I'M HERE JUST THROWING MYSELF AT YOU! HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE HER! AHHH!" She screamed one final time before marching off down the corridor in full moody bitch mode. Scorpius was once again rooted the spot.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?" Scorpius shouted up to the sky waving his fists, he was seriously starting to question the sanity of the human race and why only 0.1% of them were actually intelligent and not obsessed with themselves. He wanted to be with Rose, right now. She was the only people who he could trust, with anything. Scorpius almost ran up to the Head's Common Room, eager to get away from the craziness of the real world. He walked out the portrait and shouted through it, ignoring the lady in the painting who walked out in annoyance. "Rose! Rose! Can you let me in?" The painting swung open to reveal Albus.

"Of course I will sweetie!" He said in a high-pitched voice, obviously trying to be Rose. "Just give us a kiss first" he puckered his lips making cringe-worthy kissing noises.

"Shut-up" Scorpius laughed pushing passed him.

"So what brings you here at this hour?" Albus said flopping into a nearby chair, Scorpius joined him sighing.

"One, I'd like to see my girlfriend. Two, I need to escape the human race."

"Well, there's one problem with that. Rose is human and she went off to talk to Michael."

"What?"

"Yep, but she won't let him do anything. She's clever and loves you." Scorpius smiled, yeah she did.

"Oh, I talked to Frank." Albus sighed.

"I thought I told you to forget about that."

"Yeah, but he told me to tell you something. I don't know why but he said to tell you he hates you." Scorpius shook his head. "Is he on something or-"

"I'm going to bed."

"Al?" But Al was already up the stairs and Scorpius jumped at the sound of Albus door slamming. OK, now he was sure the world was mentally unstable. Scorpius lay back and closed his eyes, trying to forget where he was and just relax.

"Hey there stranger." That voice, it made his heart jumped every time.

"Where have you been?"

"How did you get in here?" They said at the same time, Scorpius almost laughed but stopped when he realised he knew where she'd been. Would she tell him the truth? He hoped so.

"Albus let me in." Rose came to sit next to him and curled up into his side.

"I was chatting to Michael." Just the phrase made Scorpius stiffen. "I feel the same way now that it's over, trust me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I really thought he was over it." Scorpius felt so relieved inside, she finally knew. He could finally keep Michael at bay. He lay his head onto of Rose's, loving her more than ever. "You know I never want to lose you."

"Same here." Scorpius said, without hesitation. He needed Rose, she was his everything. He brought her closer to him, finally experiencing some kind of sanity. After a few minutes he could feel Rose's soft, slow breathing. She was asleep. He smiled kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, joining her.

**A/N:**** So, I know that was cute! I love writing Scorpius! Sorry this one has been a while, I had trouble uploading it. Grrr stupid fanfiction!**


	13. The Plan

**A/N:**** Here we go again! Now here are those new just dialogue chapters that I promised a while ago, and the people they are between are not who you'd expect. I can tell I'm going to enoy writing this. **

**Reviews make Rachael break a nail and Michael get kicked in the crotch. Fun times. **

"Hey! HEY! WOOD!"

"What?.. _Zabini? _What do you want?"

"To talk"

"We don't talk"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Michael"

"..."

"You see I need you help."

"For what? No, wait! I never speak to you, I don't know you! What am I doing?"

"Me a favour! Look don't leave!"

"I'm not in the mood Rachael, I came out here for some peace. I didn't really have a great evening."

"Rose hates you."

"Are you some sort of stalker?"

"NO! Look, I need your help with something. And it has to be you."

"Right, why?"

"We both have one thing in common that no-one else has."

"And that is...?"

"We want Rose and Scorpius to break up."

"What, how did you know that-"

"Everyone knows you like Rose Michael, it's hard not to notice."

"Whatever, Rose hates me anyway and she'd never break up with Scorpius. They're like attached at the hip."

"But I have a plan"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've talked to Scorpius. I've tried to persuade him, but he's in _love _with her. Why he's choosing that red head, bookworm over me I have no-"

"Hey, don't talk about Rose like that."

"Sorry, Merlin. Why you like her I have no idea... OK I'll stop. Don't look at me like that."

"Look what is this plan?"

"We break them up."

"How?"

"Let me explain."

**A/N:**** So there you go, ohhhh suspense! What will happen? EEKK! Reviews make exciting things arrive in your fanfiction updates!**


	14. The First Class

**A/N:** **Next Chapter! YYAAYY! Reviews make virtual cookies appear on your doorstep! Everyone needs virtual cookies, right? Yeah! **

Rose's eyes slowly opened, the light of the morning sun making her squint, the sleep in her eyes clogging her vision. She groaned quietly and snuggled into the warm mass beside her, still in her dreamy state Rose sighed. She could just stay like this forever, her mind still fuzzy from sleep and the warm of the sun spreading across her body warming her up. Paradise. Rose heard a sleepy yawn from the warm mass, she looked up just managing to open her eyes after blinking the sun away. Scorpius. OK, this was paradise.

"Hey there" she whispered, her vocal chords obviously hadn't realised they had to wake up. Scorpius made a noise and smiled down at her, he looked just as happy as she felt. "Wow, we slept right through." Rose coughed. She glanced around her, yep, they were in the Head's Common Room. He eyes landed on the clock. "It's 9:15, so I guess we also slept extra. Something must've tired us out." Rose chuckled softly to herself. She felt her necklace around her neck, the gorgeous blue stone in the beautiful silver rose. It still gave her chills when she thought about it.

"Rose" Scorpius suddenly said, he sounded a lot more awake.

"Yes" she said, her voice muffled as she snuggled closer to him.

"It's 9:15" There was silence, Rose stopped for a second and then bolted straight upright. Her brain was definitely no longer _fuzzy_ and this definitely wasn't paradise.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 9:15! WE'RE LATE! LATE LATE! REALLY LATE!" Rose had stood up and was running around the Common Room, trying to find things. What she was looking for she had no idea. "WE MISSED BREAKFAST! WE ARE LATE FOR POTIONS WITH _TIBIT!"_

"Hey, hey stop!" Scorpius was running after Rose trying to stop her, but she was not prepared to be stopped. She couldn't be late, not for Potions and not with Tibit. "Wait, did you say we have Potions with _Tibit _now?"

"YES!" She screeched turning to him. "HE WILL DANGLE US FROM THE ATRONOMY TOWER UPSIDE DOWN!"

"Crap."

"YES CRAP!" Rose could see Scorpius starting to panic as well, her rubbed his chin and glanced around him. Rose started to breath very fast and mutter to herself. Her mind was going into overdrive. _OK, mental list, what do I need? All my books, clean clothes, a hairbrush because I probably look like a ginger sheep, quill, parchment and my wand. Right all those things are in my room. _Without a second to spare Rose bolted straight up to her room, she ignored Scorpius's confused calls from downstairs. She launched into her room and grabbed her shoulder bag, swept her desk with her arm so all of her quills parchment and books fell into her bag. She probably didn't need half of it but right now Rose couldn't care less. All she could think about was her Head Girl badge being taken away from her by Tibit, with an evil scowl. She shivered, quickly regain herself and grabbed a hairbrush and tried to rake through her mass of hair but gave up and tied it in a messy bun on top of her head. She then went to her drawers and grabbed clean clothes. Then into Albus's Room and grabbed clean clothes. She rushed downstairs to see Scorpius sitting on the sofa reading one of Albus's Quiditch Weekly, Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Scorpius!" She shouted, her quickly stood up and chucked the magazine down.

"Yes."

"Put these on." She chucked Albus's clothes over to him and he caught them with ease.

"Albus's uniform?"

"Yes." Rose quickly undid her blouse and chucked on a fresh, she turned to Scorpius who had gone very quiet and was currently staring at her almost white. "Oh don't be a perv! Now put that uniform on!"

"But it's Albus's." He said quietly, looking down at the clothes in his hands. That was it, Rose marched right up to him and pointed and finger in his face.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, if you don't put that uniform on so help me _I _will dangle you over the astronomy tower upside down, castrate you then feed the leftovers to the giants squid. Understand?" Rose said, in a deadly voice. Scorpius had gone even whiter and blinked, speechless. "Put it on!" Rose had never seen Scorpius move so fast, he was dressed in matter of seconds. Rose slung her bag over her shoulder, cast a quick cleaning charm on herself so at least she smelt nice. Then she did the same to Scorpius, who reached over and grabbed the hairbrush from her bag. But Rose stopped him. "No."

"What?" Suddenly Rose felt very embarrassed. The reason she had stopped him was because she liked his hair a bit messy, it looked good on him. She went red and tried to hide her embarrassed smile.

"I- I like your hair a bit messy." She turned away and started fumbling in her bag, checking everything was there. She could almost feel Scorpius's smirk from behind her, it made her cringe.

"Oh really, and what do you like about it?" She felt his arms circle her waist, she wanted to push him off but couldn't bring herself to do it. She smiled and continued to search through her bag for nothing in particular.

"Look, you're going to make us even later!" She said, hurriedly. He just chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Are you getting some sort of perverted pleasure out of making me even later for potions and making me tell you what I like about your hair?" Rose turned in his arms and gave him her best teacher look.

"Well, actually-" she cut him of by hitting him on the side of the arm, hard.

"I can't believe you!" She scoffed in disbelief. "OK" she gave in when he made no move to leave. "I think it makes you look more... more..." she couldn't really find the word to describe it, or maybe she could it just embarrassed her. "Sexy." she said quietly and tore herself from Scorpius's grip, her face basically a tomato.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Scorpius said, she turned to him. She sighed.

"It makes you look sexy." She confessed, then she pulled his hand and pulled him out of the Common Room. "Now we are going to Potions, I don't care what you say." She heard Scorpius chuckle as she pulled him out of the Common Room. She took one last look at the clock, 9:30. Crap. "Come on!" Suddenly Scorpius started running, really running. Rose screamed as she was pulled along at an alarming rate. "SSSCCCOOORRRPPIIIUUUUSSSS!" Scorpius laughed and pulled her along even faster, while Rose flailed beside him. They both ran through the corridors, bounded down stairs and skidded around corners. Until they finally reached Dungeon five, both of them were gasping for breath and smiling. Rose tried to stop the laugh that burst forward, and had to cover her mouth.

"Well, you didn't want to be any later." Scorpius said, breathlessly.

"We better go in then." Rose said, trying to sort out her windswept hair. Which had fallen out of the bun she had put it in only minutes before. She looked nervously at Scorpius, who smiled.

"Don't worry, what the worst he can do?" Rose said nothing as they approached the door, she let out a breath. Scorpius pushed open the door and they both stepped in as casually as possible. Suddenly she felt every pair of eyes in the room on her. She froze. Rose could feel the heat in her cheeks. She felt a nudge in her back as Scorpius pushed her into the classroom, she staggered forward a few steps.

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy how lovely of you to grace us with your presence." Rose suddenly saw Professor Tibit, walking down to them from the front of the class. She looked at him wide eyed, her fear growing with his every step. "Pray tell, what is the reason for your _incredible _timing?" His voice was rising with every word, Rose couldn't move a muscle.

"Well sir," Scorpius suddenly said from behind her. His voice was calm, casual and didn't show a hint of fear. "What happened was, last night we both sat at different tables for the feast so I had to talk to Frank for a bit before I went to find Rose. Then I get outside and Rachael" he pointed to Rachael who went very pale. "Questioned me about my girlfriend, so I was there for ages while she tried to kiss me and screeched at me." Rose then turn to Scorpius. _She tried to KISS him? _Rose turned to Rachael who was looking at her, Rose couldn't stop the almighty glare that she gave Rachael he hatred boiling over. "Then when I finally got back to the Head's Common Room to see Rose she wasn't there, she was talking to Michael" he pointed to Michael who looked away immediately. "Who was telling her _stuff, _so when we both got to see each other we were both so tired we fell asleep on the sofa and only woke up, oh lets see... forty five minutes ago." The whole class was silent, Tibit was staring at them looking completely baffled. Rose's head was spinning, _she _couldn't even get her head around that story. "And actually if you add up the facts, it's actually Michael and Rachael's fault that we're late." Tibit shook his head as if there were too many thoughts swimming around inside it.

"Just... Sit down both you." Tibit said, he turned back to walk to the chalk board. Rose slipped into the seat next to Monica, and she heard Scorpius sit next to Albus. "Right getting back to the lesson... please continue to brew your laughing potions..." Tibit sat in his chair and grabbed his forehead. "Crazy Kids" Rose heard him mumble under his breath. Steadily, the class began to settle and get back to there work. Rose looked at the purple potion in Monica's cauldron, oh dear, that was definitely not a laughing potion. Monica couldn't last a second without her.

"Monica I think-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Monica said grabbing her shoulders.

"Weren't you listening to Scorpius?" Rose laughed a little.

"That wasn't true though?"

"Every word!" Rose said, taking Monica's hands away from her shoulders. Monica just looked at her and shook her head.

"Oh my God!" Suddenly Rose yanked by the collar to Monica. Rose choked at little.

"Will you cut it out?"

"Where did you get that necklace?" Monica had the pendant in her hand and turned it over several times. "It's gorgeous!"

"Scorpius gave it to me." Rose blushed and looked away, knowing Scorpius was sat right behind them and word her every word they were saying.

"It's amazing" Monica whispered, as if in a trance.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" There was a sudden shout from behind them, and they both turned to see Albus looking at Scorpius and holding the arm of his jumper.

"I might be..."

"This is my Thursday jumper, it's Monday!" Albus looked as if he might blow a fuse. Rose just turned to Monica and they both looked at each other, Monica was holding her laughs in and seeing that face Rose just erupted. The whole ordeal this morning and the torture in front of the class, Rose just couldn't stop herself. Both of them were filling the room with there laughs. It was only after their laughter had wound down that they saw the whole class was looking there direction. Rose felt herself go beet red, and Tibit's look just made her want to faint.

"Not another peep out of any of you four or else" then he turned to the black board, Monica and Rose looked at each other in silence and physically agreed. _We have to stop that or Tibit will eat us alive. _"Right, now that we have everyone here" he paused, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Let's get down to business." He turned to face them all. "Well, page 169 in your books. Now!" They all brought out their books and looked at the title. _Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. _Rose raised her eye brows. This was _hard. _Rose loved potions but...

"Well..." Monica said, turning to Rose.

"There are way too many ways to blow up the room in this recipe."

"Agreed." Rose and Monica (reluctantly) set to work. Collecting ingredients and brewing like everyone else. About half way through the lesson, however Monica suddenly asks her something that she really didn't want to hear. "So have you thought about your decision yet?"

"Monica please!" Rose said, carefully sprinkling some Fire seeds into the unpredictable looking liquid currently bubbling in her cauldron. "I don't want to talk about this now, I'm kind of preoccupied on not blowing us all up!"

"But Rose you can't go on like this forever, don't act like you've forgotten what happened with your Dad. Just because we're back at Hogwarts doesn't mean you have to forget about it." The truth was she had been acting like it never happened, every time she did think about it, it made her want to throw up.

"Monica, seriously. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't have to make a decision about it, Dad will accept it. So will you drop it, already?"

"It didn't look like he would just _drop it _at the party." Rose let out a long breath, and closed her eyes. She composed herself and then turned to Monica.

"Look, I know you're my best friend and everything but I really don't need you on my back about this OK? When I'm ready I'll tell you what I'm doing but right now I'm still figuring it out." She turned back to her Potions and Monica didn't say anything. Rose thought she'd got the message. Rose suddenly felt a prickling on her neck like someone was watching her, she turned to see Scorpius. Of course. She smiled, he'd obviously heard what had just gone on between her and Monica. He smiled back, just. She sighed and carried on with her Potion. Rose hoped none of this would affect Scorpius' decision to be with her, she knew it wouldn't but still, it worried her.

"Scorp, we need some of that" Rose listened.

"Some of what?"

"That green stuff."

"And what's it called?"

"I don't know, just find it." Scorpius sighed and Rose heard him get up and she stared at his back as he started across the room. She could see the muscles ripple in his back through his shirt, she couldn't help smiling. Suddenly she caught sight of Rachael, and felt confused. She was holding her cauldron and also watching Scorpius. _Oh God. _It all happened at once. Scorpius walked passed Rachael and just as he did, Rachael got up and the potion went everywhere. Rachael looked at Rose and smirked.

"OH MY GOSH!" screeched Rachael, her hands flying into the air. " I'M _SO _SORRY!"

"MY CLOTHES!" Albus jumped up behind her, but Rose couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Scorpius jumped backwards and cursed.

"What is going on here? Malfoy, you again!" Tibit strode over.

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry!" Rachael stepped closer and began to try to rub, yes _rub _the potion off him. Rose was fuming, if she didn't get her hands off him soon she would make sure her hands never did anything ever again.

"Rachael please-"

"I've had it with all of you today!" Tibit exclaimed, flicking his robes behind him. "Malfoy, Zabini, detention tomorrow after dinner! 5 till 7!"

"What? SIR!" Scorpius shouted, Rose couldn't believe it.

"NO EXCUSES!" Rachael looked thoroughly pleased with herself. What was her sick twisted game?

* * *

"It's so unfair!" Rose said, as Scorpius and her sat in the courtyard on the wall. She stood between his legs while he looked up at her an exasperated look on his face. He held her hands tightly.

"I know. It so obvious she poured that potion on my on purpose, I don't know what she's up to but I don't like it." I spike of fear went through Rose, what was she doing? Could it really do anythign to their relationship. Rose bit her lip. "Hey!" Scorpius said, a worried tone to his voice. He pulled Rose onto his lap. "Don't worry about her, all I care about is being with you. Nothing else." He kissed her and she couldn't resist. When they finally split, Rose just sank into him.

"I'm sorry about Monica." She said. "She just doesn't seemed to understand."

"It's alright, I'm sorry about Rachael. I should've dealt with this." He sighed.

"You tried, she just doesn't know when no is no." She looked into his grey eyes, they were full of emotions. Just like hers, she expected. "I know this is a totally stupid thing to say but..."

"What?"

"Please don't let anything happen in that detention, it's obviously what she wants."

"Rose, stop being stupid. Or I may have to kiss you again." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, that just came out."

"It's fine." They sat there in silence for a while feeling the light breeze flow around them. Rose felt him kiss her neck, she sighed and feel into him. "I love you." he whispered.

"Love you more."

"Impossible." He kissed her lips. He was like a drug, a very powerful one. All of Rose's worries flew out of her head. He was loyal to her, she knew that and everything else seemed silly now. Rose just needed to worry about him, and their happiness. No-one elses.

**A/N: It's been a LLLLLOOOONNNGGGG time, I know. GCSE's and SO MUCH STUFF going in my life, but Rose and Scorpy are still there. Be expecting more soon, please keep with me! **


	15. The Strangest Breakfast

**A/N:**** Sooo! Next Chapter, and I'm really trying to get back on track with my fanfiction because I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! And I want to give you something to read! REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you, it means a lot! **

Scorpius checked himself once more in mirror, and then grabbed his bag from his bed. He also grabbed the slip of paper that had been left on his bed, his exams schedule. He hadn't been able to see it the night of the feast, two nights ago, because he'd fallen asleep on the sofa in the Head's Common Room. It was all Rose's fault. He smiled to himself, no doubt Rose would have been studying her schedule all night, planning a study timetable. They already new that the first Charms exam- written- would held next week. That didn't affect Scorpius however, he didn't take Charms. He took Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Arithmacy. He knew they were tough subjects but if he pushed through he could do it. Also, he had the best student in the school to help him. Folding the schedule in a half, not able to look at it any more, and made his way out of the Dorms. Just as he was about to enter the Common Room, unsurprisingly, he was stopped by none other than...

"Scorpius, what time is our detention tonight?" Ignoring Rachael's nasally voice, he walked right past her. He had no energy for her any more. She had got him a detention with _Tibit, _and then got Rose upset and what was worse, she could keep her hands off him. Any chance she could get she was there, right there trying to lay herself all over him like some kind of beached whale... It was kind frustrating. He couldn't bare being in her presence any more than he had to, he was dreading the detention after dinner tonight. _UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! _He groaned in his head. Pretending he couldn't hear he calls, her marched out of the Common Room and up to the Great Hall. One thing that annoyed him about the Slytherin Common Room was that you had to go _up _to get _anywhere! _Just as he was about to round the corner to the door of the Great Hall he heard her.

"Look at this! I mean, I have one week in June where I have _three _exams! I mean, THREE!" She let out a frustrated groan. "Lily when you get into Seventh Year, you'll feel just like me!"

"I'm doing my OWLs at the moment, I think I feel like you now!"

"You really don't, I mean not only do I have this to worry about but there's all this with my Dad and it's all come at the wrong time! I mean the morning I look at my schedule, I get this letter from my Dad, seriously-" she stopped talking when she saw Scorpius, she smiled slightly. "See you in a bit Lily!" Lily scurried off, giving him the smallest 'hi' that Scorpius hardly heard her. This was odd, to say the least.

"Hey" she said, and she hugged him.

"Hey, and what's wrong with Lily and did I hear something about you Dad and a Letter?" Scorpius decided to just get it out, instead of being all cryptic about it. That never seemed to work.

"Oh God..." She sighed and rubbed her hand to her forehead, something started to grow in Scorpius's stomach. "Lily's fine, it's just..."

"What?" He gently held her shoulders and she looked up at him, he frowned when he saw tear forming in her eyes.

"My Dad sent me a letter, it... it says..." she sighed, pulling out some parchment and handing it to him. He saw a tear slide down her cheek, and he brushed it away. He hated it when she cried, and in a way it felt like this was his fault. He was coming between her and her Dad. Without a word, he opened the parchment and read;

_Rose, _

_It's your Father here, I've been thinking about the argument we had in the holiday's and my decision hasn't changed. I don't want you seeing him, Rose you are my little girl (even though you don't think so) and you always will be. _

_I can't let you be with him, Rosie, I'm sorry. I can see how much you are in love with this boy but I can't allow it to go on. I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the party and the way I completely blew a fuse, I know that was wrong but my instinct stays the same. _

_I know you don't agree with why I can't let you be with him, but I am your Father. And I will protect you, always._

_Please write back, _

_Dad_

_x_

_P.S. I miss you._

Scorpius could feel Rose's gaze on him as he read, he was finding it hard to take in what Ron was saying. It was weird to think that someone (a grown adult) didn't want them to be together. Scorpius mentally couldn't picture not being with Rose, the idea just didn't compute. Thoroughly confused, he looked down at Rose and handed her the letter.

"What did you write back?" Scorpius asked, that uncertainty that had been building in his stomach had suddenly exploded. _Oh God... _Scorpius thought. _What if she wants to break up, because of what her Dad said? _Scorpius brushed the thought aside and concentrated on Rose.

"I haven't." She said, quietly. "I think, because he said he was sorry he expects me to write back saying I'll do what he says... but I can't." On the inside, Scorpius burst with happiness. She didn't want to break up with him, he couldn't help what he did next. He circled her waist in his arms and pulled her flush against him, just filled with a joy he couldn't explain.

"You had me worried there for a second." He whispered in to her shoulder.

"I would never..." She trailed off, he felt her melt into him. They must've stayed like that for a while before either said anything. "Look, lets go and eat and I need to show you my exam schedule, crazy!" Scorpius chuckled and slung an arm over her shoulder as they went into the Hall, he loved the feeling of her shoulders under his arm. "Would you sit at the Gryffindor Table today? Only because I said I'd sit with Monica."

"Yeah sure." If Scorpius knew agreeing to sit at the Gryffindor Table would lead to what it would, he would've ran five hundred miles. They made there way over, and sure enough Monica was right next to Michael. Sod's law. Scorpius held in his glare as they sat opposite the two, he knew Rose hadn't spoken to Michael since he had explained he still had feelings for her. Scorpius refrained from vomiting at this thought. "Hi" Scorpius said, to Monica, who he had purposely sat opposite.

"Hey!" Monica said, bubbly as ever. "I got my exam schedule today, jeez!"

"Tell me about it!" Rose said, as they started to discuss their schedules Scorpius took the opportunity to glance at Michael. He was stabbing his bacon with his fork, and supposedly reading the paper however he was frowning intensely and his eyes weren't moving. Scorpius did frown this time, and wondered. _What is he thinking right now? _"Scorp, have you looked at your schedule?" Scorpius suddenly looked back to Rose.

"Oh! Um- no..."

"Well, get it out then!" He did as she said, and they both looked at it. I tried not to vomit (for the second time that morning) when he noticed his had three exams in the same week, like Rose. "Right, your first one is two weeks from now, one of two Arithmacy Exams. So let's see that fifteen days, if you count today, fifteen divides by three and you have three subjects to cover in your first exam. So that means there should be five sessions on each, that is of course if you don't take into account the fact that you probably won't do every night and you'll distract me as well. This means we'll have to add in around three free periods and a lunchtime, of course this is if you discount Quiditch practice, so lets make that two lunchtimes." Scorpius had no idea what she'd just said, but what ever it was he found it extremely cute. He just smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Thanks babe." He kissed her briefly.

"That's OK, but of course I have to study as well. So I won't be able to help you every night-" she was off again. Scorpius could Albus over the other side of the room, by himself stabbing at his breakfast, similarly to Michael.

"Hey, Rose?"

"Yes." She had progressed to writing down a studying timetable.

"I'm just going to see Al, I'll see you in Defence." He kissed her cheek.

"OK, see you. Love you."

"Love you too." Scorpius stood and walk over to the Slytherin Table, as he got closer to Albus he noticed that boy, Frank Brown, was sitting closer to Albus and it almost looked like they were talking but as soon as Frank stopped Scorpius he scuttled off. Scorpius sat next to Al and tried to be as casual as possible.

"Alright Albus, my good sir!"

"What are you on about? _My good sir!_" Scorpius just chuckled. Albus had been acting strange ever since they got back to Hogwarts, he knew something was up between him and Monica, but where did Frank Brown (of all people!) fit into this?

"I'm just in a funny mood, I guess..." he looked at Albus, who was frowning. Scorpius was intrigued, his best friend had not really been acting like one recently. He could tell something was up and he intended to find out. "So, I thought I saw you talking to Frank Brown and-"

"Drop it! Will you stop asking me about that? I hardly know the guy OK?"

"OK! Wow Albus, calm down!" Albus sighed and looked down into his breakfast. "What's been up with you lately, I've lost my wing man! Remember the Manor! Come on, where are you man?" Scorpius grabbed and squeezed his shoulder. "What is it, mate?"

"It's-" but he stopped himself, almost as if he'd caught himself about to say something and slapped himself on this wrist. "It's Monica, she's just getting on my nerves and I don't know what to do about it." He sighed. Scorpius grabbed some toast and bit into it, once he'd swallowed he said, "Look, if it's not working then maybe you should, you know, end it between you."

"I don't want to end it though!" He said, almost urgently. "I still like her, she's just... a lot to handle."

"Hmmm..." Scorpius answered, baffled by Albus which was not abnormal at the moment. Just as he was about to take a second bite of toast, he heard Rose shouting.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Scorpius's head instantly snapped to the Gryffindor table. "YOU'RE MEANT TO BE A FRIEND!" He watched as her head of crazy hair bounced out of the hall at full speed, Scorpius instantly raced after her.

"Hey! Rose!" Scorpius followed her until she was under one of the staircases. "Rose!" She turned and saw him. Scorpius's heart stopped when he saw she was crying. "What's wrong? What happened?" Scorpius said, getting increasingly worried.

"Scorpius" she said, and launched herself into his arms. He felt her shaking and just held her close. He shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're not having the best morning today, are you?" She shook her head and looked up at him, wiping away her tears.

"As soon as you were gone Michael went off on one. About you sitting with us, about us and about the party- yes, he heard about that! It seems the whole bloody school knows! Thanks a lot Monica!" Scorpius just stayed silent, _what? _He couldn't believe what he was hearing, who did Michael think he was? How dare he even speak to her! What was his game?

"What did he say exactly about _us?_" Scorpius could feel his anger rising by the second, he could already sense the rushing of blood to his face and the clenching of his fists. He'd had it with Michael!

"He said he didn't want you sitting with us at breakfast, and then he called you an 'arrogant, smarmy, slimy git' then he- he..." She stopped, the tears seemed to be coming back. "He said I was just one of your slutty bimbo's who- who, you'd get rid of once you got what you wanted." She sighed and her head fell. Scorpius however, was livid.

"He said WHAT?" Scorpius didn't care about what Michael said about him, but how dare he say that to Rose! "That's it!" He shouted. "I've had with him, he's going to learn not to mess with us. Ever again!" Scorpius turned to storm back into the hall, prepared for a fight.

"NO!" Rose grabbed Scorpius's arm which such force, it took even him by surprise. "STOP!"

"Why?" Scorpius said, confused. "Aren't you fed up with him as well?"

"I am but..." she let go, and slid her arms around his waist. "I don't want to waste any more time on him." Scorpius felt the anger inside him subside, well her hands rubbing his back were kind of a distraction.

"I guess but he called you- you a..." Scorpius sighed. "I don't want to say." She smiled up at him.

"You are so perfect you know that?" Then she kissed him. Scorpius couldn't help but give in, he tried not to feel _so _giddy that she'd called him perfect. Her smile slowly faded and she sighed. "I don't know what to do about this..." she said, quietly. Scorpius gathered her in his arms. "I mean, I have no idea what to Dad. I've never disobeyed him like this... I really can't deal with all this right now."

"I'll sort it." I was a strange thing to blurt out, considering he had no idea what he was going to do. But Rose was upset, that meant something.

"How?"

"I don't know." There was a silence. "But I'll sort it."


	16. The Plan II

**A/N:**** So this a new Michael/Rachael Chapter, and after this you're all going to be like, I have no idea what is going on... but seriously, all will become clear in time! Review with what you think Rachael's scheming plot is! MUCH LOVE FOR REVIEWERS! **

"Zabini! Over here!"

"SHH! Wood, it's bad for us to be seen together like this! People will start to get suspicious."

"We're in the Library, and there's hardly anyone here."

"Fine. Anyway, how did it go today?"

"Well, even though I hated doing it..."

"That's not the point, remember it will be worth it. Don't bail on me now!"

"I'm not going to! It's just..."

"Nothing, it's just nothing, OK? How did it go?"

"I said, it went well."

"Details!"

"OK! Scorpius came to sit with us, he left and Rose stayed so I made a massive deal of it- like you said to do, if something like that happened."

"Brilliant, where are you off to now?"

"To see Rose."

"Correct! And what are you going to do?"

"Apologise."

"Good, now off you go."

"Hey, what about you? What are you going to do at this detention?"

"Exactly what you're doing. Making friends."


	17. The Letter

**A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**** I'm still struggling with the death of my Dad and Fanfiction is second to my happiness, and is would be for anyone. But I am determind to finish this story! So, another chapter! Things should start getting ****_interesting_ quite soon. Please review! **

_Dear Dad...To Dad... Daddy?... Dad... Ron? No... Ugh._

Rose's quill was perched, ready to write on the parchment in front of her but the words just could not find their way out. She sighed and dropped her quill onto the table. The fire was blaring and Rose was snuggled up in her pyjamas and for some reason her body refused to relax. Writing the letter to her Dad wasn't helping and neither was the fact that Michael had made it perfectly clear at breakfast what he thought of her. Yes, they weren't on very good terms at the moment anyway but he still meant something to her. Even though she didn't show it, it still hurt.

Albus had gone out to Quiditch practice a while ago, along with Scorpius and Rose had been left to ponder her situation alone. Soon, however, the practice would be over and they would return to help Rose. But then, of course Scorpius would be off to his detention- the thought made Rose shudder. Rose hated the thought of Scorpius and Rachael in a room together for 3 hours, she had no idea what Rachael might try to do.

Hoping to escape her thoughts, Rose picked up her quill again and forced herself to write _something._

_Dad, _

_Thanks for writing to me, and I miss you too. I'm sorry about our argument. You said your decision hasn't changed, and as much as I hate to do this, neither has mine. _

_I love him Dad, and you may never understand. I can't just leave him and everything that has happened. I know he loves me back, Dad. I know it. _

_Please, try to accept it at least. You don't have to like it, just accept it and him. Please._

_Love Rose_

_x_

Rose hadn't noticed the tears that had slowly started to fall down her cheeks as she wrote, she dropped her quill down on the table and wiped at her cheeks. She hated this, she wanted to be able to be with Scorpius and have her Dad at the same time. To her, it felt like it was becoming more and more likely she would have to make that fatal decision Monica had talked about. But how could she? Scorpius had promised he would sort, and she loved his kind promise, but Rose knew he was just as anxious as she was. She sighed, wiping the last tears from her eyes and rolling up her letter. She was just about to make her way up to the Owlery when Al and Scorpius came bursting into the room.

"I'm just saying, we need to work on our defence. Sure our attack is pretty good but we'll never win a match if we can't defend." Albus' hands were waving madly in the air.

"I get your point but- hey!" She saw Scorpius drop his broom on one of the chairs and completely detach himself from their conversation. She thought should have felt slightly rude for taking all of his attention, but she wasn't. Rose just grinned.

"Hi" she said, quietly. While Albus just shook his head with a smirk.

"Where are you off to?" He said, circling her waist in his arms.

"The Owlery." She said. "To send this." Rose gave him a knowing look. She couldn't say here, with Albus listening and he knew that as well.

"OK, I'll see you later yeah?" I asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, after your detention." Rose said, reminding him.

"Ugh, yeah." Scorpius replied, rolling his eyes. She pecked him on the lips before moving out of his arms.

"See you later!" she said, stepping out of the portrait hole. It didn't take long to get to Owlery from here, so Rose took her time. She meandered through the corridors and skipped up the steps. There was something about wandering the corridors be yourself, not noticing the people around you, that calmed Rose. She was attempting to push down her anxiety about sending this letter, but it wasn't working. Maybe it wasn't that she was nervous about the letter, more about the reply. She blew out a breath as she ascended the stone stairs of the Owlery. It was slightly cooler up here, but the Spring sun still shone. It smelled a bit, but Rose could live with that. What she couldn't live with however, was the other occupant of the Owlery at that time. She just gave him a stony look and walk over to an owl.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see."

"Don't speak to me Michael." Rose attached the letter to the slightly grumpy owl's foot.

"Look Rose-"

"No, you look Michael. Look at my face. Does it look like a face that wants to be talked to?" Rose turned away and heard him sigh.

"I don't know how to make you listen to me." Michael said. "So I'm just going to say it whether you're listening or not." Rose just ignored him and pushed owl off it's perch and watching it fly off. "I'm sorry about what I said, I was a jealous twat. I get that. I never meant what I said-"

"Then why did you say it?" Rose didn't know why she asked, but she did. She suddenly felt a pang in her chest at his words. They used to be best friends.

"_Because, _you're not my girlfriend, you his and that hurts!" Rose stopped and turned to him. She didn't know what to say. "But having you hate me as well is too much, so I just want to be friends again. _Just _friends." He walked towards Rose. "Please?"

Rose couldn't think, her head was spinning. "Wh-what?"

"I want to be friends, go back to how it used to be." Rose felt Michael's hand touch hers, she looked down at it. He was holding her hand. She pulled away, quickly when she realised what she was doing.

"You just want to be friends?" Rose closed her eyes, he had said stuff like this before and it had never been genuine.

"Yes." When Rose didn't say anything, he carried on. "I would rather that, than you hate me... I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you this morning. I went too far, I didn't know what I was saying." Rose had no idea what to believe.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't, and I know you probably don't want to trust me right now but..." They stood in silence for a while, Rose just trying to process what he was saying to her. She didn't want her friend back, of course she did, but after everything that had happened? She didn't know what she really wanted from him.

"We had good times, didn't we?" She blurted out, and they had. Potions, chatting and laughing. Just being friends.

"Yeah... We could go back to that. Just start fresh." The idea appealed to her, she couldn't deny that.

"It would be nice." Then Rose's hand reached up and touch her necklace. She thought of Scorpius, what would he think of this proposal? "But I..."

"Rose, I swear. I've realised what I've done. Please, just give me another chance."

There was a tense moment.

"OK." Rose sighed, she could hear Michael's smile in his voice.

"Thank you Rose, thank you so much." Suddenly he hugged her, hard, pulling her to him. She pulled back and look up at him awkwardly.

"Let's... start slow, OK?" He stepped back, almost instantly.

"Yeah... sorry." He said, as he shook his head.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." Rose walked out of the Owlery, thoroughly confused and conflicted. How would she tell Scorpius about this? Scorpius would be at his detention now if her watch was right.

Scorpius.

Rose hung her head. She would just have to tell him. Michael had apologised and they were working on a friendship, he just wants to be friends. That didn't sound to hard, right?


End file.
